Too Far Away
by nikoliacullen
Summary: Bella runs away from her home with only a picture and CD left by Edward. she cant take life without him so she sets off to find him. what will happen if she cant find her lost love? will Alice see her decision and tell Edward?
1. Chapter 1

I popped another pill into my mouth before heading off to school. It was cold outside. I really needed a new jacket. The ride to school seemed longer than usual. Apparently I was running late because I had to park in the very back of the lot. I ran to class and barely made it on time. No one talked to me. Another normal day. At lunch I stared at the empty table across the room. 5 empty chairs that tore at my heart each and every day. I knew Mike was staring at me but I ignored him. He just wanted to help. I didn't want any help though.

When I got into my truck at the end of the day I pulled out the bottle from my bag. One more pill wouldn't hurt. These things didn't work at all. As I was driving I saw someone walking up the road. It was Jacob. He waved me down. I leaned over the seat and unlocked the door. He jumped in and slammed it. A moment of silence.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jacob."

"How ya doing?"

"I'm fine."

He grabbed my bag. He reached in and found the bottle.

"Are you still taking these things?"

"They help."

"Come on Bells, you told me yourself that they don't work."

"I lied."

He gave a look.

"Antidepressants wont make it better Bella."

I tried to ignore him as I started up the road again.

"Jacob I'm just taking them for Charlie. He thinks they will help me get over…you know?"

He nodded. I knew he saw right through me. We both knew this wasn't about Charlie. I just wanted the pain to go away. I never got better. The pain never dulled. It never got any better. Sometimes it even got worse. I tried so hard not to think of him. Everyday I couldn't stop his face from entering my mind. Why did I have to think of him. I knew I was just hurting myself.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Bella pull over."

"Why?"

"Your gonna get us both killed."

"Jake was are you talking about."

"Bells your crying all over the place and swerving a lot."

I touched my face. Sure enough there were tears. I pulled over and turned off the engine. I pressed my forehead into my hands. Here it was again. That same pain. My stomach hurt so bad. I tried to hold it all in for Jacob. He didn't need to see me like this. I know it hurt him. He didn't say anything. He just let me get it out.

"Jake I'll drop you off at your house okay."

"Sure, sure."

We didn't talk the rest of the way there. He played with my crappy radio until it must have frustrated him enough to give up. I pulled up outside the tiny house. Jacob looked over at me. He lightly punched my shoulder.

"It will get better Bells."

Then he jumped out.

The house was quiet and empty when I got home. I went upstairs and sprawled out on my bed. Poor Jacob. I should really stay away from him. All I was doing was hurting him. What an awful person I am. I'm going to drive Jake away the way I did Edward. Oh. Pain burst into my stomach. Tears started running down my face again. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled into a ball.

When I woke up it was dark. I jumped up. Oh Charlie! The alarm clock next to my bed said it was almost 8. I wondered if he just made his own dinner. I ran downstairs. Charlie was sitting in the living room eating a large piece of pizza.

"I ordered pizza. You looked so comfortable I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh dad I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Bella it's fine. I know you don't sleep at night. You needed that rest."

I didn't say anything. He was absolutely right.

"There is still plenty of pizza in there for you."

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.

The pizza was good. I ate alone in the kitchen. It was kind of nice to not have to cook for once. The clock said 9 when I was done. I put the rest of the pizza into the fridge and cleaned up. When everything was spotless I walked up to my room. I didn't even bother saying good night to Charlie. I was halfway to my bed when my foot got caught on a loose floor board and I fell. I scraped my hands up. The piece of wood got tore up from the rest of the floor. I crawled over and went to put it back when something caught my attention. In a small space under where the wood had been was a pile of things I recognized. I reached down and picked up a picture laying on top. It was the picture of Edward I had taken with my new camera. He looked so happy. The picture under it was the one that Charlie had taken of us both. The difference in the pictures hit me again. The second one was after he had decided to leave me. He looked grave and unhappy.

I listened to the CD he had made me. I put in on repeat and just let it play all night. I slept better that night than I had since he left. Something about it was calming. I did wonder why he hadn't just taken all these things. He said he wanted it to be as if he was never here with me. If he left this stuff he must have known I would eventually find them. In the morning I stared at his picture before I got up. I knew it was stupid. It was only hurting me more. Every time I looked at it I felt that familiar pain in my stomach. Why couldn't I hate him like all other girls. Normal girls just gave up on guys and moved on. Why couldn't I do that too.

Charlie was already gone when I got up. I ate some cereal and ran back upstairs. I tucked the picture of Edward into my bag and made my way out to my truck. Rain was falling all around me. The cab of the truck wasn't warm but it wasn't as cold as the air around me. I could barely see the road in front of me as I drove to school. Every one was going extremely slow in the parking lot. Someone a few cars ahead slid to the side some. The sound of his tires gave my memory a jump start. I immediately thought of the day Tyler almost killed me with his van. In all rights I should have died that day. I didn't though. I didn't even get more than a bump on the head.

I tried so hard to listen to Mike as he told me about an outing he was planning for the weekend. He was going on a camping trip with a few other people and he wanted me to come. He was practically begging me. I kept telling him I was nature challenged.

"Mike have you ever seen me in gym?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I have, but this wont be a hiking expedition, its just a camping trip."

"Look, I'll think about it."

"Promise you really will?"

"Yes Mike I swear. I will honestly think about it."

"Let me know before the end of the day please."

I watched him run for his next class. I should really go. Mike didn't want me to go for the reasons he used to include me. He actually cared about me. I knew that he just wanted to help. Every one in the school knew that I wasn't getting over Edward. Did they think I was pathetic? Yeah probably. I didn't know if I really felt like going out and roughing it in the woods. I wasn't one to go anywhere without a bathroom. Not to mention it had been a long time since I interacted with any of my old friends. It would be kind of awkward. Then it occurred to me. Would Mike let me bring someone along?

I stood at the end of my truck after school. People walked past without looking at me. Angela nodded at me and I tried to smile at her. After a few minutes Mike walked out. As soon as he saw me he ran over. I again tried to smile when he got close.

"So?"

"Do you think I could invite someone?"

He looked suspicious.

"Uh sure, who were you thinking of inviting?"

"Jacob Black."

"Oh that's fine. That kid is cool."

I said goodbye to him and headed out of the parking lot. I didn't go home. I went to La Push. I really wanted Jacob to come with me. The Black house dark. I squinted through the rain but I couldn't see any lights. Screw it. I jumped out of the warm cab and ran for the porch. I knocked a few times and waited. No sound came from inside. I knocked once more. Still nothing. Finally I gave up and ran back to the truck. The ride home seemed longer than usual.

I turned onto my road and slammed on the breaks. There in front of my house was a shiny silver Volvo. My heart started thudding against my rib cage. That couldn't be real. I had finally gone insane. I ripped the pill bottle from my bag and swallowed one. I remained there in the middle of the road with my eyes closed tight. After counting to 10 I opened them. There it sat. plain as day. I finally started moving again. My truck crawled to its parking spot. I gathered my things and tried not to run to the house. I couldn't do it anymore. I slammed the door open and ran to the living room. There, sitting with my dad, was Renee. She stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back but turned to look out the window. Charlie stood up.

"It's a rental Bells."

My heart almost broke all over again.

"Bella I'm sorry. Charlie told me that he had the same car. If I had known I would have gotten something different."

I tried to fight off the tears that were coming.

"Mom why…are you here?""Bella Charlie called a few days ago, he said you were taking some pills?"

"Its fine!"

"No dear. You cant take meds to make things better."

"They help mom! When I take them I don't think about him as much."

"Sweetheart you cant just make everything go away. You have to get through this the natural way."

"Mom there is no natural way to get over Edward!"

His name stung, even in my own words.

"Bells, that boy is no good. No good person would leave you alone in those woods alone!" Charlie shouted.

I turned and ran upstairs. I quickly threw my portable CD player, my prescription paper, and some clothes into my suitcase. I didn't think I would need anything else. Mom was half way up the stairs when I blew past her. I stumbled down the last few steps and nearly fell into Charlie. I pushed myself away from him and ran out to my truck. I managed to get it started before Renee could get to me. I had no idea what I was doing. I turned into La Push and slowed down. Jake was walking down the road. I stopped and threw the side door open.

"Get in!"

Jake stared at me for a second before he jumped in.

"What's up Bella?"

I grabbed the trash bag off the floor and sat in his lap.

"Put that back in my truck."

He pulled out the new CD player. It was dented and looked a little bullied. I wasn't exactly happy when I tried to rip it out.

"Geeze Bells, what did you do to this thing?"

"It was a gift from Edwards family. I tore the damn thing out when he…"

"Oh. Well I don't thing you did any damage to it other than the outside."

"Good, can you put it in while I drive?"

"Sure, sure."

"I have to get away from here for a while and I need something better than this radio."

As he bent down to start working I pulled Edward's CD out and stared at it. Maybe I could use a vacation. Perhaps I would run across someone I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the crappy motel parking lot. There were only 2 other cars. My things were easily carried in one hand. As soon as I got my key I hurried to my room. The bed was a double. I was reminded of the hotel I stayed in with Jasper and Alice. I choked back tears. I set the suitcase on a chair and went to the bath room for a shower. I looked awful. There were deep circles under my eyes. I looked twice as pale as normal. I bet I could pass for a vampire if I was prettier.

The bed was cold and hard. It was better than my truck though. I plugged the head phones in and tried to sleep. The sound of Edwards piano was so calming. I could picture him sitting there playing. He was playing for me when he made this. I cried before I finally fell asleep. There were no dreams that night. Only music. I woke up when someone started pounding on my door. I was instantly afraid. I stood up as quietly as I could and looked through the peak hole. There was a man outside that I didn't recognize. I opened the door until the chain stopped me. The man had dark hair that was slicked back against his head. His eyes were dark blue and one was bruised.

"Yes?"

"Are you Miss Isabella Swan of Forks Washington?"

"Why?"

"A man by the name of Carlisle Cullen told me you would be here."

"Carlisle? What does he want?"

My heart was racing.

"He told me to give you this."

He handed me an envelope with a large red seal on it.

"Umm thank you."

"Yes ma'am."

He turned and started across the lot.

I shut the door back and relocked it. I returned to the bed and flipped the envelope over in my hands. It was heavy. Finally I ripped the seal and opened it. Inside were 3 separate letters and another smaller envelope. I picked the first letter. It was from Carlisle. He wrote:

_Bella,_

_I hope that you are well. Alice has been keeping an eye on you. Please don't think that we are spying. She cant help it because she is so in tune with you now. A week ago she saw you decide to leave home and go searching for Edward. I must tell you that he is nowhere that your truck can take you. We have not told him about what you are doing. We thought it would be best to talk to you ourselves and attempt to send you home. What you are doing is not a good idea for you. I would hate to see you get hurt trying to find him. You know Edward would not want you out searching for him. He would never want to see you get hurt. _

_I would also like to advise you to stop taking your antidepressants. They are not good for you Bella. They wont make your pain for away for ever. Soon they will stop working. I don't want to see you take this addiction further. Too many people are using those these days. it's not a good thing. I know this isn't what you want to hear. Alice informed us that your parents concern was the reason you left. Please return home Bella. We do care about you and we do not want to see you get hurt trying to find Edward. He doesn't want you to find him._

_Carlisle_

I knew he would say something about the pills. I pulled out the next letter. This one was from Esme.

_Bella,_

_Oh dear I am so sorry for all your pain. Alice came to us and told us all the things she had seen. I had no idea that us leaving had such a horrible effect on you. I know that Edwards intentions were good. You must know that too. He left because he didn't want anything to happen to you. When Jasper tried to attack you it really tore Edward up. He was so upset. He felt that it was all his fault. He thinks that he did all this to you. He kept telling us how much he wished he would have left you alone. I know its not true. You have don't have to be able to read minds to know how much he loves you. Please go home dear. You will never find him. Edward may come home to you someday but looking for him now will only hurt you. Its not safe for you to be running around on your own. There are many vampires that will recognize our scent on you. I don't want to see you get hurt and I know Edward doesn't. If you will help, I promise to stay in contact with you. I always enjoyed your company. Nothing pleased me more than the way you changed Edward. He has never had anyone, not once in all these long years. You were the first girl he ever wanted to be with. I want you to know that he loves you Bella. Please don't think he left because he didn't. I know the things he said. Go home. Please go home and be safe. I will come visit you. None of us want to see you get hurt because of us. I love you Bella. We all do._

_Esme_

Her letter brought tears to my eyes. She said that he loved me. He lied. He had lied to try and save me. How stupid. Did he know what he was doing to me? Of course not. He was off hiding somewhere. The last letter was from Emmett.

_Hey Bella,_

_When Alice told us what was going on I got excited. I think its great that you are coming to look for Edward. You need too. He wont do anything with any of us. He pretty much avoids us. We cant even get him on the cell most of the time. Alice made me swear I would call him. I'm sorry that he left. I told him he was being ridiculous. You have no idea how hard we tried to fight him. No matter what we said, he just wouldn't budge. I like you a lot Bella. I was ready for you to be my little sister. I think Edward is stupid for doing what he did. As far as I'm concerned, I think you should ignore Carlisle and Esme and look for him. He needs you as much as you need him. I would tell you where he was if I knew. Last I heard, he was in South America but I don't know if he is still there. I am going to look for him. When I find him I'll do what I can for you. don't give up Bella._

_E._

I smiled. Emmett was great. I had always liked him. There was no one quite like him. He wanted me to continue looking for Edward. I fully intended to. I knew that they didn't want me to but I couldn't stop now. I had to find him. It didn't look like I was going to have much luck since I was last in South America. I lifted the smaller envelope off the bed and opened it. Inside was a plane ticket. It was for the airport I had passed when I came here. Apparently they wanted me to go to Alaska. Alaska? That was really far away. Why would they want me to go there is they were trying to convince me to go home? I was confused. Maybe Esme thought she should invite me up to see her before I went home. I wondered why no one had said anything about the tickets. They didn't mention one word.

Once all my things were packed, I left the key in the office and left. I headed straight for the airport. I had to know what was going on. I grabbed a honey bun from a vending machine before running up to the main desk. A tall blond woman smiled at me.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice was much to cheery.

"Yeah I have a ticket for Alaska…"

I held out the ticket.

"Yes that flight leaves in 4 hours. Loading will be at gate 24."

"Um my name is Bella Swan…no one left any messages for me or anything?"

"Just let me check."

She turned to her computer and started typing. I waited there at the desk. I wasn't excited about spending 4 hours in an airport.

"Okay I have one message left for you by a Miss Alice Cullen."

"Yes."

"She wants you to wait for her in the Alaska airport, she will be about an hour."

"Thank you so much."

"Okay, have a nice flight."

I smiled at her and headed off to find something better to eat. There were so many places to eat but they were expensive. I didn't have a lot of money. I finally found a very random hotdog place. I got a chilidog and a coke. That lasted an hour. I still had 3 to go. I watched planes land and take off for about an hour and a half. It got boring really fast. It about 6pm when a voice on the loud speaker told me my plane was loading. I ran to get in line with a few other people. There were only 15 people on the plane counting me. They all had heavy coats as their carry on item. I was going to Alaska! I didn't have a coat for that kind of weather. I pulled my sweater closer. This was going to be bad.

The flight wasn't that long. I ate dinner and it didn't suck like comedians said it did. I had a seat all to myself. The window didn't show me anything other than clouds. I never saw the ground until we were landing. The airport was tiny compared the one I left. There were very few people. The ones that were on the plane with me quickly left. I sat alone in the terminal. It was so quiet. I had a thought. I walked up to the desk where a small woman sat. she didn't even get up to talk me.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you guys had a fight to South America."

"We don't go all the way there. You would have to transfer."

I knew that was going to be more than I had.

"Thank you."

I went back to my seat. I waited there for an hour and a half. Alice was late. That wasn't good. The vampires I knew were never late for anything. It was dark outside. No more flights came in. I was alone except for the employees. I must have nodded off because there was light shinning in the large windows when I woke up. Alice had never came. Maybe she thought I wouldn't come. I walked outside and stretched. It was cold. I walked down the road. There were stores all around. Most of the places were for food or furniture. Finally I found a clothing store. I walked in and an old woman rushed over to me.

"Oh dear you must be freezing! Don't you have a coat?"

"No…"

She ran over to a rack and pulled a large gray coat off of it. It looked huge.

"Here."

She put it over my shoulders. It was so warm.

"Thank you. How much does this cost?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Why are you running around in the cold with only a sweater?""I was supposed to meet someone but they never came."

"Oh well I'm so sorry dear. Please don't tell me a man stood you up."

"No, his sister."

She laughed.

"Do they live nearby?"

"Honestly I have no idea. They sent me a ticket and said they would come get me. I didn't even know they were here."

"Well I have a phone book, maybe that could help?"

I nodded. I didn't think they would be in it, but it didn't hurt. When she came back I looked up Cullen but it wasn't there. On the next page was a name I knew. It was Tanya. I took the phone from the old woman and dialed the number.


	3. Chapter 3

I had gotten Tanya's address and I was on my way there. The only woman gave me the coat and a ride. Tanya didn't live too far away from where we were. It was only a half hour drive. When we got to her drive way I got out. I thanked the woman. She insisted I take her number in case things didn't work out. What a nice person. I watched her drive away. The house behind me was huge. It very much reminded me of the Cullen home. It was plain and brown. I walked up to the front door. It opened before I got there. A tall cherry blond woman opened the door. She was wearing a plain white sweater and black slacks. 

"Yes…I know that smell…"

"I'm Bella Swan, are you Tanya?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? Where are the Cullens?"

"I thought they were here. Alice sent me a ticket and said she would meet me but she never came. I found your number in the phone book. You haven't seen Alice?"

I was rambling.

"No, we having seen any of the Cullens in months. Why don't you come in out of the cold."

I nodded and followed her inside. It was filled with painting and sculptures. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. She lead me to a couch and sat down. I did the same. The house was much warmer. It was all done in warm earthy colors. The couches were red leather. It was all very nice. On the far wall was a picture of Tanya and Carlisle. They looked happy. Tanya didn't seem happy now. She stared at me. 

"I'm so sorry to intrude on you, I just have no idea what is going on here."

"I don't either. I have heard from Alice. I don't know why she would send you here."

She stood up and walked away. When she returned she had a cell phone in her hand. I watched her dial the numbers way to fast.

"Carlisle?…I have Bella here with me…she said she received a plane ticket and that Alice was meeting her here…no she never showed…of course."

She held the phone out to me.

"Hello?"

"_Bella are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm just confused."

"_I have no idea what Alice is up to, she didn't tell us about this."_

"Well she stranded me in Alaska with no idea of what I am supposed to do."

"_I'll call her right now. Please let me talk to Tanya again."_

I hand the phone over.

Tanya spoke with him too fast for me to understand.

"Alright Bella you are welcome to stay here with me until this is worked out. My family is off doing some things at the moment. I will prepare the guest bedroom for you."

She stood up and went up the stairs. I remained there on the couch. What was going on? 

Tanya left me alone in the extra room. It was bigger than my house. The bed must have been a king. There was a bathroom so I took a quick shower. I pulled on some of the few clothes I packed. I listened to Edwards CD for a few hours. A light knock on the door awoke me from my day dreaming. It was Tanya. She had a large bag in her hand. It had a symbol on it that I didn't recognize.

"I had some food delivered for you. We don't keep food in the house."

"Oh thank you so much. I didn't even think about what I would eat."

She handed me the bag.

"Carlisle hasn't called back yet but I did receive word from Emmett."

I held my breath.

"He said to tell you that he is looking for Edward but he is not having much luck."

"Thank you. Do you have a home phone?"

"Yes, its over on the desk."

She turned and left. 

In the bag I found 3 cheese burgers and 2 large fries. I couldn't eat that much but it didn't matter. I ate both fries and 2 of the burgers. It was great. I hadn't eaten anything so good in weeks. When I finished I walked over to the phone. I wanted to call Renee but I didn't know what I would say to her. I couldn't tell her where I was. She probably thought she was the reason I left. I looked at the bottle of pills on the dresser. I hadn't taken one since I had read Carlisle's letter. I picked up the phone. I didn't even think. The number I dialed was not Renee's. It rang and rang. No one answered. I knew he wouldn't answer. Emmett had told me he usually wouldn't answer. I laid in the bed until 8. Tanya came in at 10. I was asleep. She woke me up and we walked down stairs together. I stumbled into the living and was caught by Esme. 

"Bella, I'm sorry we woke you."

I started to cry.

"I cant believe you are actually here."

I buried my face in her shoulder. She hugged me close.

"We couldn't just leave you stranded here."

I finally let go of her and looked around. Most of the family was here. Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. I couldn't breath. When he set me down I looked at Carlisle. 

"We cant find Alice or Jasper. I don't know what is going on. I am so sorry you came all the way here."

Emmett was on the phone.

I tried to ignore him.

"So what now? Do I just go home?"

Esme answered me.

"Yes dear."

I didn't know what to say. After all this I was just supposed to go home?

"I…I cant go back…"

Esme wrapped her arm around me.

"Bella you have to go back to your father. There is nothing more you can do."

My mind was moving much too fast. I decided I had to do something. I smiled and went to the stairs. No one followed me. I sat alone in the dark room. I couldn't just go home. Charlie would be furious that I left. I didn't want to face Jacob either. I told him I was going to find Edward. He begged me not to go but I left. What could I say to him? I started to panic. I went to the phone again. I dialed Edwards number again. It rang, rang, rang, rang, then I heard his voice. It was only his voice mail but it made my heart melt. When the beep came I barely spoke, I knew he would hear me.

"Edward I hope you check this. Its Bells. I'm in Alaska! I was trying to find you but I guess that isn't going to happen. I cant live like this anymore. If you don't want to be with me then I don't want to deal with this pain anymore!"

I slammed the phone down. I didn't know what else to do. Maybe if he thought I was going to hurt myself he would come back. I suddenly felt bad. Why would I do that to him? I didn't want to hurt him. Then it occurred to me. All he would have to do would be to call Alice and he would know I wasn't going to do anything. I walked over to the window. I was on the third floor. I wondered if that would kill me. It seemed high enough. The ground below was solid ice. It would kill me. I started to feel sick. Would I really do this. Was I that desperate? 

I stayed in the room alone for 2 days. Esme brought me food. She never said anything about leaving. I guess they were giving me time. That was the last thing they should do. All I did was lay around thinking of ways to kill myself. I had seen a few TV shows about depressed teens. I certainly felt like one right now. I didn't want to kill myself though. I just wanted to lure Edward back. I quickly banished the thought. I didn't need Alice to see that. I started thinking about drowning myself. 

I had been at Tanya's house for a week now. It was midnight. I sat on the edge on the window. My feet were freezing. I knew Edward wasn't coming. He would have been here by now. I felt so much higher than I was. My legs dangled below me. I wondered why Alice hadn't called her family yet to tell them I was hanging out the window. When the phone rang I nearly fell. I turned back into the room. I watched it ring. No one was answering it. Slowly I picked it up. 

"Bella don't you dare do anything!"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I am not kidding. That message you left nearly have me a heart attack."

"Edward you cant have a heart attack."

"Do you think I'm playing with you Bella? Alice called me 20 times! She said you were going to jump out of that window!"

"I was thinking about it…"

"Bella stop. You are not being funny!"

He sounded mad but that wasn't it. Something else tinted his voice.

"I want you to go home."

"No! Why are you even calling me? I thought you didn't care about me anymore!"

He was silent.

"You don't love me anymore remember."

"Bella…"

"Don't you even! What does it matter to you if I jump?"

"Damnit Bella! Stop this!"

"Why!"

I could feel the hot tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Edward you left me! I haven't thought of anything else! Every time I close my eyes I see you! I dream about you! I don't have any friends because I cant keep my mind off of what you did to me! Why did you leave me…"

I couldn't speak. I was now crying too hard.

He didn't say anything for a long time. I thought he had hung up.

"Bella I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Of course not!"

He was silent again.

"Please come back…"

"I will. Whether you believe me or not, I have been just as miserable. I haven't spent one second of one day without thinking of you. I have ignored my family because I couldn't face them. I knew they would want me to return to you but I thought that staying away would be better for you. I truly am sorry Bella."

I couldn't speak. I wiped my eyes.

"Will you please wait for me?"

"Yes…you know I will."

"Thank you Bella. I will come as soon as I can."

"I love you Edward…"

"I love you too Bella."

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet burst through my door the next morning. He picked me right up off the bed and hugged me. I was so shocked. I wasn't even awake.

"He called Bella!"

"I know… he called me last night…cant breath…"

"Oh sorry."

He sat me back down.

"He wouldn't say why he was coming back."

"I called him."

"Well whatever, I'm just glad he is finally over this thing and he is coming back."

"Do you know how long he will be?"

"Carlisle said he should be here in a few days."

"Thanks, I need to get dressed now."

"Alright. You should come downstairs. Esme is cooking some breakfast for you."

I nodded and he walked out.

I showered and got dressed. I felt so much better. Of course I was slightly afraid. I hadn't seen Edward in months. I walked slowly down the stairs. Rosalie was sitting in the living room reading. She didn't even look up when I came down. I could hear voices coming from another room. I followed the sound and entered a large dining room. Carlisle and Tanya were sitting at the table chatting. They nodded at me as I passed. Esme was in the even larger kitchen. She smiled.

"Oh Bella you look so much better."

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately."

"Its fine dear. We all know how you felt. It was understandable."

She handed me a plate. There were eggs, bacon, and toast. I sat at the table away from Carlisle and Tanya. I didn't want to interrupt them. While I ate I examined the room. It was beautiful. There were more painting in here. Most of them seemed to be still lifes of various food. I guess that made since for a dinning room. Esme sat next to me but she was listening to Carlisle. When I was finished I rinsed the plate and walked back upstairs. I grabbed my coat and went outside. It was cold but bright. I walked around the house. It really was huge. I needed the fresh air.

That night I couldn't stop looking out the window. I could easily see the road from my room. I knew he wasn't going to arrive yet but I couldn't help it. I went back to the bed and tried to sleep but my mind was much to full. I was thinking about so many things. I still didn't know what Alice was up too. Why did she send me here? Maybe she thought Edward would answer a call from Tanya? Probably not. I fell asleep thinking about that. I didn't dream that night. Not that I could remember anyway.

The next morning it was dark. Tanya said there was a storm coming in. Nothing too serious. Just a random snow storm. I grabbed my coat and boots and started down the stairs. Esme and I took a large pickup truck to the airport. It was the as it was when I left it. Empty. We really didn't know when Edward would arrive but it had been 2 days. Esme wanted to see him as bad as I did. I fidgeted a lot. Esme was able to sit like a statue, she moved here and there to keep up her human image though. I couldn't hold still. I got up and looked out the large windows. I hummed his lullaby. Then I saw what I was waiting for. A small plane was coming in. I watched as I started to land. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding faster. Esme was at my side then. A voice overhead told us that the plane was going to be landing at gate 12. I turned and ran. I didn't know if Esme was following or not.

I was bouncing outside the gate. No one had come off yet but I was so impatient. Esme stood next to me. She was much more calm. When I saw him for the first time I nearly ran to him then. I would have if his face hadn't changed so fast. At first he smiled at me but then he froze. His whole body looked tensed. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They were much too dark. Apparently he didn't feed before he came. Before I could even turn Esme grabbed me and ran. She kept a fairly normal speed until we reached the doors, then she picked it up. I tried to look over her shoulder but we were moving too fast. Before I knew it we were at Tanya's again. Esme burst through the door and set me on the couch. She immediately turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Edward is on his way, get out there and stop him."

Rosalie seemed to understand and she went out. Emmett wanted to know why.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Edward has been away from Bella too long, and from the look of his eyes, he hasn't feed in a long time."

Emmett nodded. He gave me a small smile before running outside.

Carlisle turned to me then.

"Bella you might have to stay upstairs for a while. Just so we can take care of him. I can only assume that being away from you so long has caused your scent to be fresh for him. I'm sure he will be better soon but I cant take any chances."

"Oh that's fine, I'll stay up there if it will help."

"Alright you go up and we will deal with Edward."

I made my way upstairs and ran to my window. I knew that it wasn't a good idea but I had to see him again. I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing in front of the house. They weren't moving at all. It had been about 10 minutes when Emmett turned and ran towards the house. I didn't know what was going on until Edwards perfect face was an inch from mine. He was crouched in my window. I could hear them all shouting downstairs. But I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Edward stepped down from the window. I automatically started to walk backwards. He walked right with me. His eyes were utterly black.

"Bella I missed you."

"I missed you too…Edward."

"Why did you run?"

"I didn't, Esme took me."

I was terrified now. He sounded so dark…so seductive.

"Come with me…"

"W…where?"

"Does it matter?"

I shook my head, I knew I should drag this out but his voice was so alluring. Each word he spoke made it harder for me to concentrate. I didn't know what to do. Every part of me longed to go where he was. Without realizing it I was leaning towards him. A smirk spread across his face.

"I know what you want Bella."

"What is that…"

"Come with me."

"Okay…"

As soon as I said it be grabbed me around my waist and jumped out the window. The second he hit the ground he was running. I could hear his family chasing us but for some reason I didn't care. I rested my head against his neck. He was so cold, it didn't matter though. The wind was tearing at my face. Edwards grip tightened around me. I was terrified and content at the same time. I was so happy to have him back. He came to an instant stop and growled. I turned away from his neck to see Tanya standing in front of us.

"Edward you need to stop."

"Tanya, just let me pass."

"You don't want to hurt her Edward. If I let you pass now you will hurt her."

He growled.

"Just leave her long enough to go and hunt."

"I don't need to hunt."

"You cant hide your thirst."

He growled again.

"Edward please go hunt."

By this time the rest of his family had arrived. Emmett was only a few feet away.

I knew Edward was starting to panic. I had to do something.

"Edward listen to them. I wont go anywhere."

He glanced down at me.

"Please?"

I kissed his neck and felt his shutter.

He slowly put me down. I knew he was fighting against himself to do it. As soon as his grip on me was released, Emmett pulled me behind him. Edward growled but didn't move. He glared at Emmett. I tried to smile at him but he didn't return it. He gave me one last look then darted off. Tanya was close behind, soon followed by Carlisle. Emmett turned to face me. He looked torn. I knew he wanted to follow Edward but he also wanted to stay and make sure I was safe.

"Go with him."

He smiled really big and ran.

"Bella lets go home."

Esme lifted me up and started towards Tanya's house. Before we were half way I made her stop. My head was spinning and I needed a break. She let me down and I walked a little. As I tried to sit down I fell. Honestly I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to fall in place covered in ice. I cut my hand wide open trying to catch myself. The wound was deep, it would probably need stitches. Esme bent down to examine my hand. She must have thought that same about the stitches.

"Oh dear, ill bandage that up until Carlisle gets back."

I started to stand up when we shouting. Esme and I both looked up at the same time. Neither of us had time to react. Edward came out of no where and grabbed me. We feel into the snow about a 100 of so yards from where I had been sitting. When he grabbed my hand I knew what was going on. He had smelled my blood. All the conversations we had before came back to me. I remembered how my blood was for him. The fact that he hadn't killed me yet must mean something. I watched his less dark eyes stare at my hand. He didn't seem to be breathing. He glanced down at me. I wondered then what he was thinking. Was he going to do it? His eyes darted from my face to my bleeding hand. Blood was running down my arm. He shocked me when he buried his face in my shoulder. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He released my hand and wrapped his arms around me. His arms were as cold as the ice beneath me. I threw my arms around him too.

"Bella I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I should have hunted before I came to you."

"You don't have to explain this to me Edward. What I do want to know is why you would leave me the way you did."

He lifted his head and stared down at me.

"I was afraid that this very thing would happen. I couldn't risk your life anymore."

I knew he wasn't lying. He had told me how dangerous he was a long time ago.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left."

He sighed.

"I know that now."

"Its fine though. I figure its good that we got this whole 'you try to kill me' situation over with."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey why haven't your family pulled you away yet?"

"Alice called Carlisle. She told him to let me run."

"Oh. So you knew you weren't going to kill me before you tackled me?"

"I decided I wasn't going to, that didn't mean I wouldn't."

"Ah."

I stretched up to press my lips against his. He tensed for only a second before he relaxed and kissed me back. I could tell he was holding back, it was probably a good thing at the moment. He pulled away and started to stand up, taking me with him. My back was soaked through from laying on the ice. He lifted me up and ran to the house. Everyone else must already be there. I didn't see Esme. They really must trust Alice to leave Edward alone with me.

Carlisle stitched up my hand when we got to Tanya's. We didn't stay much longer after that. We said our goodbyes and made our way to the airport. The ride home seemed to short. I wasn't ready to face Charlie or Renee. I should have called them. Carlisle said he would come with me to speak to Charlie. I didn't know what his plan was but he seemed confidant. Edward didn't come to the house with us. We all agreed that Charlie wouldn't want to see him. I was terrified as Carlisle walked me to the door. We didn't even make it to the porch when Charlie burst out of the house and hugged me. When he let me go and glared at Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry that Bella came after us. This is my fault for moving my family so suddenly."

"Your son left Bella alone in the woods. I didn't think we would ever find her."

"He did what? I apologize for that. I told him to let her down easy, I never thought he would do that to her."

"So where have you been?" he was talking to both of us.

"She found us in California."

"You drove to California!"

"I was upset…sorry…"

"Please don't worry Charlie, she was safe."

He glared at Carlisle for a moment then turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes dad I'm fine."

He glanced my truck. Edward was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Is he staying?"

"We will be moving back."

"Great."

Charlie nodded to Carlisle and turned to go in. I ran back and hugged Edward before following Charlie.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

I smiled and ran inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was waiting when I got upstairs. He was lounging silently on my bed. He didn't say anything when I walked in. His eyes were closed. If I hadn't known better I would think he was sleeping. I walked over silently and grabbed the camera I hadn't used since he left. I quickly snapped a shot of him laying there. When I did his eyes opened and he was staring at me. He smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture."

"Any particular reason?"

"I want to have more than one to look at in case you leave."

He sighed and sat up.

"Come here Bella."

I set the camera down and walked over to him. He held his arms out for me. I sat slowly on his lap and he pulled me to his chest.

"Bella I will never leave you again."

I believed him.

He held me like that for a long time. Neither one of us wanted to move. To be away from each other. His lips brushed my hair. It sent shivers down my back. He felt that and pulled away slightly.

"Cold?"

"No…just getting used to feeling you again."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Trust me, I know what that's like."

I looked up into his eyes and felt my jaw drop. His eyes were jet black. I could see his thirst. I forgotten that he hadn't gone to hunt at all. I couldn't believe that he was restraining himself so well.

"What?"

"You haven't gone to hunt yet."

He looked away.

"I'll come with you."

"Bella I told you we cant do that. Its just too dangerous."

His face was nearly livid.

"Edward look at your self control now. You didn't kill me in Alaska while you were hunting, why would you kill me now."

He flinched at my words.

"Bella it took everything I had to not attack you then."

"I don't think you will hurt me."

"Its not only that."

"Then what is it?"

"Bella I told you that we fully give ourselves over to instinct."

"And?"

"When we are alone what do your instincts want you to do?"

I paused for a second. I certainly knew what they wanted me to do. It was something he would never do.

"Oh…how is that a bad thing?"

He looked shocked.

"Are you serious?"

If it hadn't been for Charlie I knew he would have yelled.

"Edward that's way better killing me!"

"No its not! Do you have any idea how much damage I could cause you?"

"What…"

"Bella you have seen what I can do, I could easily crush you. I just don't believe that your body could keep up with mine."

I knew he was right but I just didn't want to give in.

"Take me hunting with you."

"No."

"I want to go."

He growled.

"Please stop this, I don't want you to get hurt."

I stood up and walked to the window. Slowly I threw one leg out and then the other. Edward just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. Just as I was pulling my torso through he grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going hunting."

"You don't hunt."

"Well you wont go so I'm going to bring something back for you."

I flashed him a large smile.

He returned it.

"I will take you into the woods with me but you have to stay where I tell you."

"Really!"

He moved out of the window and stood on the low roof with me. He looked perfectly stable but I was wobbling all over. He picked me up and held me against his chest. He looked down at me once before leaping off the roof and running into the forest around us. He went about a mile or so in before stopping and setting me down. I stood silently while he sniffed the air. I didn't know what he was doing until I saw his eyes go wide. He turned to me with black eyes.

"You stay here, do not follow me."

Then he was gone.

I stood alone there in the middle of the woods. I had no idea where he was. I sighed and sat on a log. The forest was quite. I heard a few birds fly over head. This was so frustrating. I wanted to watch him hunt. This was no different than waiting at home. I stood up and starting walking in the direction that I thought he went. The forest was still silent. I didn't hear any animals screaming. As I walked I wondered what it would be like to see him hunting. I imagined him stalking an animal silently in some bushes. He would leap out and tackle them like I saw animals do on TV. It was an interesting thought.

I didn't know how far I had walked. It felt I had walked for an hour. How long did this usually take him? As I was walking I missed the root that jutted up out of ground. My foot tangled up in it and I fell face first into a large clearing. It was dark but the moon lit it up enough to see. I started to stand up when I heard a low growl. I looked up and found myself face to face with a large bear. It was up on its hind legs. My throat felt suddenly dry. I couldn't make a sound. There was no way I could out run it. The bear raised its paw into the air and prepared to knock my head off. Breath froze in my lungs as the paw came swinging back down. I never felt the pain though. My eyes opened just in time to see Edward sink his teeth into the bears neck. He held it in place with his powerful arms. The bear stopped trying to get away. It eventually fell limp in his arms. I never moved. Edward pulled away and stared at me. His eyes were much lighter but wild. They didn't look like his eyes. They weren't like the ones I saw in Alaska though either. This look in his eyes was something I had never seen.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer.

"Feeling better?"

He threw the bear carcass to the side. Fear was rising in my stomach. I stood up and started to back away from him. He didn't move. Finally his eyes scared me enough that I turned and took off into the woods. I was running as fast as I could. There was no sound behind me. No chasing footsteps. There wouldn't be. He didn't make a sound. He never did. I had no idea where I was going but it didn't matter. Something hard hit my back and knocked me to the ground. He flipped me over and stared at me. His eyes were still wild. I guess making him chase me wasn't the best idea. My breathing was the only sound. I wondered briefly if he was breathing at all. That thought was banished quickly.

His mouth found mine. This kiss was so rough. It vaguely reminded me of all the times he kissed me that I nearly jumped him. It was the same thing. Almost. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He didn't slow. His mouth tore at mine. I tried to kiss him back but he pushed me back against the ground. It was cold. I felt like I was trapped between 2 pieces of ice. Edward kissed down my neck. His mouth opened against my neck.

"Bella I cant stop."

His hands were shacking against my hips.

"What cant you stop."

"That bear wasn't enough."

I gasped. This wasn't about what I thought it was.

"Your smell is driving my insane."

His face moved up into my hair. I could hear him taking deep breaths. He was breathing in my scent.

"It's mouthwatering."

I reached up and grabbed his face. He let me pull it down so that I could look into his eyes.

"Could you stop if you started?"

His eyes grew wide.

"Bella I cant do that."

"Yes you can."

"I'm not ready for that…"

"I didn't mean for you to change me."

Yes I did.

"You sucked the venom out when James bit me."

I wasn't sure what he would do. I didn't know why I was doing this. I could easily remember the pain. When Edward sucked the venom out the pain went away. It couldn't be that bad. Maybe I just wanted to feel what it was like.

I turned my head to the side.

"Bella I cant."

His face moved closer to neck.

"I wont tell."

Our eyes met. We both knew he was dying to do it. We both also knew what it would mean if you did and couldn't stop. I was willing to take that risk.

He saw the seriousness of my eyes and dropped his own to my exposed neck. He kissed my throat a few times before his mouth opened. I felt his teeth graze my neck. It was strange that I wasn't afraid. I knew that was what he was waiting for. When he realized that I wasn't he took a deep breath. Then his teeth sank into my skin.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain was intense but now like it had been with James. I could feel the venom enter and quickly disappear. My neck was numb. Edwards arm pulled me closer. We were sitting up now. I was on his lap. I wondered how long it would be before I started to get weak. My question was answered for me. Soon I was barely able to hold my head up. Edward must have noticed. He pulled his mouth away and stared at me. I tried to stare back but I felt so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

He sounded panicked.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just tired."

He sighed.

"Lets get you home."

He picked me up and I barely felt us moving. I really must have been tired because I couldn't remember coming home. I woke up in bed with more than one blanket on me. I sat up and my head was swimming. A cold hand pushed me back down. I looked over and found Edward sitting next to my bed. His eyes were so light. The soreness of my neck brought all my memories back from last night. I easily remembered Edward kill the bear and then feed on me. I had let him. When he looked down I knew that he wished he hadn't.

"How are you feeling."

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded."

"I'm so sorry about last night Bella, I should have had more self control…"

"Edward stop. I told you to do it."

"You shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"What if I couldn't stop? What if I had drained you?"

I was stunned. Those things really hadn't mattered to me much last night.

"I just wanted to help you…"

"Help Me? Bella are you insane!

He was standing now. Charlie must be gone. Edward wouldn't dare yell if he was home.

"Are you sure you weren't hoping I would turn you?"

My mouth fell open.

"Of course not!"

He stared at me.

"Bella you shouldn't have…no its not your fault. If I would have just left you here…"

I stood up and grabbed his arm. He didn't fight when I pulled him to sit with me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wanted to see…and I wanted to help."

"That didn't help Bella. I know what you thought you were doing but you did the opposite. You have no idea how hard its been for me. Sitting there watching you sleep. Sitting here with you now."

"I made things worse?"

"Horribly."

"I'm sorry…"

He rested his head in my hair. I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"I guess it could have been much worse."

I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Could have been worse?"

"I told you, I could have ripped you apart."

His arms wrapped tighter around me.

"You have no idea what was going through my mind when I had you laying beneath me."

I'm sure I could guess.

He bent down to kiss me and I was good. I held still. He would probably get mad if I acted up after last night.

He grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. I threw together a bowl of cereal while he watched. I ate slowly. He was now staring out the window. He looked so deep in thought. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Edward got up carefully and went to answer it. I followed right behind him. When he opened the door Alice was there. She pushed right past him and threw my hair away from my neck. She looked horrified. She turned around and glared at Edward.

"How could you!"

He didn't answer.

"I cant believe you Edward!"

Still no answer.

"You fed on her!"

He glanced at me.

"And you!"

She turned on me.

"I saw you decide to tell him to do it! Bella come on."

"Alice I didn't realize…"

"You made him compromise everything he has worked for!"

Edward stiffened.

"Alice don't blame her for this. I should have had more control."

"Yeah you should have!"

Everything got quiet.

None of us spoke.

Finally Alice sighed.

"I wont tell anyone Edward. Just promise me, both of you, that you wont do this again."

I nodded. Edward just stared at her.

After a minute Alice glared at us and walked out the door.

"I knew she would see."

Edward looked at me then we walked back to the kitchen.

He seemed to feel better suddenly. I eyed him. He smiled at me. Where did this sudden change of mood come from? He never said anything. I washed my bowl. He waited while I got dressed. Something was going on. I sat on the couch next to him. He was still smiling. I couldn't tack it anymore.

"Alright, what is going on."

"Nothing love."

I didn't buy it.

"Edward don't play with me, just spill it."

He reached forward and pushed my hair back.

"As twisted as you may think it, I kind of like this."

He ran his hand over the shiny bite mark.

"Its sexy."

I blushed.

He leaned forward and kissed the already healed mark. It sent shivers down my spine. I could feel him smile. He kissed it again. I shivered again. Great. He grabbed my neck and pulled me into a rough kiss. I kissed back. Our breathing got ragged very fast. He pressed me against the couch. He was now on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair. It didn't seem like he was going to pull away. I spoke to soon. He lifted up and calmed his breathing. I sighed.

"Bella."

"Don't, I know, you could kill me."

He smiled his crooked smile.

The phone rang. He got up and I ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Angela."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Mike just invited me to his Halloween party and he wanted me to ask you to come."

"Umm I don't know…"

"He didn't say anything about Edward but you should bring him anyway."

We both laughed.

"I don't know Angela, I don't think Charlie will let me go…I'm sort of grounded."

"Aw, that sucks. You should ask him anyway."

"I think I will, he is made at Edward too, I might have to tell him that Edward isn't going."

"What ever it takes. Just call me when you know."

"When is it?"

"This weekend. On Halloween."

"Oh yeah…guess I'm loosing track of time."

"Well let me know okay."

"Okay."

Edward was at my side.

"He wont let me go."

"He will. He think you need more of a life."

"How do you know?"

"He's outside."

"What!"

Before I could panic Edward was gone.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad."

He walked in and smiled.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Its dead today, we all just decided to take the day off. If anything comes up, they'll call."

He went to hang up his gun. I followed.

"So Angela just called."

He eyed me.

"She wants me to come to a Halloween party with her."

"And?"

"I thought I would ask if I could go…"

He sighed.

"When is it?"

"On Halloween day but I forgot to ask what time."

"Will Edward be going?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him."

"Well…I guess you can."

I jumped up and ran to the phone. I dialed Angela's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"I can go!"

"Oh good, you want to go pick out costumes with me and Ben?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No it's fine"

When every thing was discussed I hung up. Tomorrow I was heading out to find a costume. The image of Edward dressed up as a vampire entered my head. I laughed out loud. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela and I walked down the long row of outfits. Nothing was really jumping out at us. Edward and Ben were a few isles over. Angela sighed and picked out a witch costume. She glanced at Ben. He had been begging her to be a witch since he was being a wizard. There were so many different witch costumes. She pulled out another one. I knew she was lost. There were different colors and styles everywhere. Suddenly Ben was next to us. He smiled huge when he saw what we were looking at. Edward grabbed my hand. I followed him down the isle. He grabbed a long puffy dress.

"Are you kidding?"

"I thought we could dress as if we were in a masquerade."

He held a plain black mask over his eyes.

I looked the dress over. It looked like it belonged in an English ballroom. It was blood red with a corset built in. the sleeves were long and spread out at the end. I sighed and walked to the dressing rooms. He followed behind me with something black draped over his arm. I removed my clothes and pulled the dress over my head. It was snug but seemed to fit good. I couldn't get it zipped up. Before I ask, Edward was there in the small room with me. He pulled the zipper up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't even notice his costume. He wore a jet black suit. It had gold trim all over it and the tail hung down to his knees. He put the black mask over his face. I smiled.

"You look amazing."

"Its kind of tight."

"I like it."

He spun me around and pressed me against the wall.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I shouldn't do a lot of things."

His lips were at my neck. We didn't get much farther though. A sharp knock pulled us out of our activity.

"Excuse me! Only one person to a room."

Edward pulled my zipper back down and opened the door.

"Sorry sir, I was just helping her with her zipper."

"Sure you were."

The little man walked away and Edward slipped into his own room. I replaced the dress with my own clothes and walked out. Angela was modeling for Ben. She had a very revealing witch costume on. Ben looked like someone punched him. His face was bright red. Edward was already out. He handed Angela a broom. I thought Ben was going to faint. Once we had everything paid for we walked out. Angela and Ben waved as they drove away. I opened the door of my pickup and started to climb in. Edward was there before I could shut the door. He pulled me to the edge of the seat so that he was standing between my legs.

"That dress was amazing Bella."

"That suit wasn't so bad either."

He laughed.

"I'm picking you up this weekend."

"Charlie doesn't know you will be there."

"So act like you didn't know either."

He smirked.

"But I wont be with you Friday."

"Why?"

"I have to hunt."

"Ah."

He kissed me and walked back to the Volvo. I sighed and sat right in the truck. I started it and drove home. Charlie wasn't there but Edward was. He was watching TV. I took my things upstairs. He was there before I was. I sighed and hung my dress in the closet. Edward was flipping through my few Cds.

"Bella you should really let me buy you some new music."

"Edward I don't want you to buy me anything."

"I don't see what it could hurt."

"Why should I let you buy me anything when I can just borrow some of yours."

"I suppose you are right."

He sat up."I'm a little worried about that party."

"Huh? Why?"

"The way you look in that dress…you were so tempting."

I stared at him.

"You should come here."

I cracked an evil grin.

"Why?"

"Because things could get rough if I have to come get you."

I smiled bigger and ran down the stairs. Edward was right on my tail. He could have caught me easy but he was playing.

"I thought things would get rough?" I called.

He answered my question by pinning me to the floor in the living room.

"I suppose the term rough is up for debate."

I kissed him lightly.

"Bella you are so beautiful."

I stared up at him. It didn't feel like he had been gone at all. He wanted it be like he never existed yet here we were.

"And you are so hansom."

"Good to know."

The phone rang.

"I think I hate that phone."

I smiled and wiggled out from under him. He stayed where he was on the floor. I picked up and didn't expect Jacob.

"Bella!"

"Yeah?"

"You're back!"

"Of course I am…oh!"

I forgot to call him when I got home.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Jake, Charlie has had me on lock down."

"Sure, sure. Did you find Edward?"

"Yeah…it's a really long story Jake, I'm gonna have to tell you another time okay?"

"Yeah we really need to talk…I have some stuff I want to tell you too."

He sounded strange.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…mostly, I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"Okay…"

He hung up.

Edward was still on the floor when I returned to the living room. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. I didn't bother trying to be sneaky. I walked over to stand above him. His eyes were closed now. I threw one leg over him and sat down. He smiled. I thought he would stop me. He reached up and pulled my face down to his. Instead of a kiss I got a whisper.

"What do you think you're going?"

"Having a sit."

He smiled wider.

"I'm hunting tonight."

I sighed.

"It's little things like this" he gestured to our position, "that's makes it important that I go."

"I know."

I sat up straight.

His hands fell to my waist.

"Oh Bella…why must you be so desirable."

For some reason I was living dangerously. I put my hands on the back of my head and did a mock stretch. I made sure I arched my back really far. Before I could end the tease, Edward sat up and with my legs still on either side of him. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other pressed me against him. His mouth caught mine. I was barely able to catch my breath. His mouth was relentless. His mouth left mine and traveled down my neck. I shivered when he found his bite mark. Suddenly his hands were pulling at my shirt. For once I had to be the responsible one.

"Edward…" I was breathless.

"You should say my name like that more…"

This wasn't going to be easy. Especially when my body was fighting me. I was involuntarily moving back and forth on his lap. He obviously didn't mind.

"You don't want to do this…"

"Yes, love, I do."

"Alright…you know you don't want to do this…now."

I felt his teeth graze my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

He sighed.

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is…but its not what you do."

He pulled his face from my neck and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want it Bella."

He kissed me again. It was rough but not like it had been before.

"Charlie is on his way."

"I think you need to go."

"Remember…you don't know I'm going to that party."

"Of course I don't."

We both stood up. I was a little wobbly.

"I will be back before you wake."

He kissed me once more and was gone.

Moments later I heard the cruiser pull in the driveway.

What an awkward night this was going to be, my mouth was still cold.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Edward was there. He was sitting in the rocking chair reading. I got up casually and walked over to him. He kissed my cheek and then I went to the bathroom. He was downstairs when I came out. Something about him seemed different. I watched as he brought me a bowl of cereal. He sat across from me. I stared at him while I ate. His eyes were a bright, almost shining gold. He grabbed the paper and started reading. We hadn't said anything to each other this morning. What was going on?

"So Bella, how did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess…"

He glanced over his paper at me.

"Everything okay?"

"As far as I know…"

His face got serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you seem different. Its like you're happier or something today."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well I suppose its because I will be spending the evening with you."

"You spend every evening with me."

"I didn't last night."

"Oh, well forgive me for excluding the nights you have to hunt."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. Yes we do spend our evenings together but I mean I'm happy to be spending an evening out with you. Bella I haven't spent any time outside of this house with you since I left. We were together in Alaska but I hardly count that as an evening out."

I took another bite.

"It will be good for us. We need to spend more time around people. You need to spend more time around people."

"Why?"

"Your father is afraid that me coming back will make you ignore everyone."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while after that. Edward continued to read and I continued to eat. I was fantasizing about the party when Edward spoke. He didn't even look at me.

"Alice will be over at 7."

"What?"

"She wants to help you with your hair and makeup."

"What?" I knew I sounded panicked.

"She wants to help. Please don't fight it."

"You know I wont…I'm just a little terrified."

"None of us blame you."

I finished and cleaned up my dish. Edward stood up and took my hand. We walked upstairs. He sat in the corner and continued reading. I wondered what could be so interesting that he couldn't put the paper down. I dug through my dresser. I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear. I didn't have a lot to choose from but I wasn't hurting for clothes either. When I looked up, Edward was staring at me. He smiled and stood up. I moved aside while he pulled out a top for me. It was one I barely ever wore. A plain black long sleeved shirt. The neck was v shaped and cut low. Renee had bought it for me when I was 16. She thought I needed to show off a little more. I didn't agree. Edward held it out while I eyed it. I snatched it out of his hands. 

"I like this one."

"Yeah."

I took it and headed for the bathroom. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Honestly, do you really thing you cant change with me in here?"

"Well I thought that would be one of those things you didn't want me to do around you because of your self control."

"I don't think it will be a problem Bella."

I glanced at him and then shut the door and set the shirt down on my dresser. He smiled at me reassuringly. Guess I didn't have a choice. I lifted my shirt over my head and grabbed the other one. Edward didn't move but he certainly looked tense. I felt somewhat self conscious about my pale pink bra. I pulled the other shirt on quickly and tried to straighten my hair. It was no use. I must have moved around a lot. I pulled it up into a high pony tail. Edward was still standing in the same place. He breathed out slowly.

"Well that was interesting."

"What?"

"So do you having matching underwear?"

My jaw dropped. 

"Umm…"

I knew I was blushing. Edward put his hand gently against my face. 

"I love that."

He kissed me gently. 

"And I love that."

He laughed quietly.

Charlie was not letting Edward in the house. My afternoon was boring. Charlie came home early again. He watched TV most of the day while I wondered around and cleaned things. I dusted the whole house twice. At 7pm on the dot the doorbell rang. I sighed and dragged myself to get it. Alice was practically jumping. She smiled and ran in. she was carrying a large white case. I assumed it was make up. Charlie smiled at us as we walked up the stairs. I shut the door behind me while Alice starting taking things out of her bag. I honestly couldn't see why we needed so much. She had at least 8 different lip sticks, countless little containers of eye shadow, and 5 different brands of hair spray. I grabbed my dress out of the closet and prepared myself for whatever Alice had planned.

I pulled my clothes off and prepared to put the dress on. It didn't bother me to have Alice around while I changed. She had helped me change and bathe while my leg was broken. I started to pull the dress over my head when she stopped me.

"Bella you don't match."

"It's a dress Alice, how could it not match?"

She snapped the strap of my bra.

"Edward said something to you about it didn't he?"

She smiled.

"Well show me what you have."

She smiled and grabbed a small bag that I hadn't seen. She handed it to me. Inside was a matching bra and panty set. They were bright red like the dress. 

"Did he pick these out?"

"No I did, he didn't ask either. He just mentioned that you wanted more to wear."

"First of all, I never said that, and second, I want more shirts."

"I can do that too."

"No one is spending any more money on me."

She shrugged.

"Just put those on."

I slipped the new set on and then pulled the dress on.

Alice zipped up the back and then sat me down. I waited while she pulled my hair up and messed with it.

"Bella did you even brush your hair today?"

"I didn't want to deal with it."

She growled lightly and pulled the comb through my tangled hair.

We spent half an hour doing my hair and another doing my make up.

When she finally let me look at myself I was stunned. I actually looked good. My hair was up in a tight bun with small curled stands hanging down on either side of my face. I had dark red lips and a lot of mascara on. It looked damn good. Alice smiled when she saw me smile. When we were all finished up Alice ran downstairs to leave. I heard her say bye to Charlie before the door shut. I sighed and grabbed the small red jacket Alice had brought me. It didn't even come down past my ribs. I sat and waited in my room Edward. It felt like it hadn't even been 5 minutes after Alice left that the doorbell rang. Charlie got it before I got down the stairs. Edward was standing there being perfect like he always was. He wore a black suit with gold trim. The shirt underneath was also gold. On his face was a plain black mask. He took my breath away. I was glad I remembered to put my mask on. Charlie glared at him.

"Bella!"

"Right here dad."

"Oh…"

He took one look at me and then glared at Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would give Bella a ride to the party."

"I thought you said he wasn't going."

"No I said I didn't know if he was."

"Did you know that your dressed the same?"

"Of course I didn't, dad, I had no idea he was coming here."

Edward smiled politely at Charlie.

I walked past Charlie and Edward took my hand.

"Might as well save the gas." I said as Edward lead me out.

Charlie slammed the door behind us.

Edward helped me get all of my dress into the car before shutting the door. Mike didn't live too far away so we were there within 2 minutes of when we left. Edward was driving like a madman as usual. There were 10 cars parked around Mikes house. I recognized Rosalie's red convertible. Alice must be here. Mike opened the door as we walked up. He froze when he saw me. Edward broke his trance.

"Good Evening Mike."

"Hey…come in."

We walked past him and I immediately started looking for Angela. She was standing near a table full of Halloween themed foods. She smiled when she saw me.

"Bella you look amazing."

"So do you."

Ben joined us.

"Edward."

"Ben."

Angela and I laughed. 

The party wasn't terrible. Most of my friends were there. Mike was dressed like a knight. Jessica was a fairy, Lauren was a princess, and Tyler was a ninja. I looked around for Alice but I couldn't find her. Before I could ask Edward a short blond popped up in front of me. When I looked closely I saw it was Alice. She was dressed like super girl. Blond wig and all. We all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward eventually left my side, we were about 2 hours into the party. It was just Angela and I at the food table. She was always just at out of things as I was. It was so easy to just stand there with her. Occasionally Ben would run over to tell her something. She would nod and he would go back to where ever he had been. Alice had stood with us for a while but she ran off. She said it was fun to just pop up on people because they couldn't tell it was her. Every time we heard someone scream we laughed.

"Bella you're special or something."

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"In the year and a half that the Cullens where here they never talked to anyone and they always seemed so unhappy. Then you came. Now look."

She gestured to Edward who was chatting with Mike.

"Now Edward and Alice sit with us at lunch, they speak to us like we were always friends. And more than anything, I have never seen them so happy. Especially Edward."

I smiled.

"Yeah I remember how they were when I first came here. I thought Edward hated me."

"Its weird how things change."

"Tell me about it."

Edward glanced at me.

"Do you think you guys will be together forever?"

I had to laugh.

"I certainly hope its forever."

We both laughed, even though she had no idea what I really had in mind.

Edward sighed and started to walk back over. 

"Ladies."

"Edward I don't know how late Charlie will want me out."

"All taken care of. Alice told him you were staying with her this weekend."

"All weekend?"

He smiled. 

"Well, looks like you guys will be enjoying the weekend." Angela smiled at us.

"I hope so."

We didn't stay much longer. It was almost 1am and Edward seemed to be getting bored. I said my goodbyes to Angela and Ben, thanked Mike, and he left. I was going to open the car door when Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around. He pressed me against the car. His mouth was at my ear. His cold breath made my head spin. He kissed my jaw while I tried to compose myself. His body was pinning me to the car. His mouth found my ear again.

"You are stunning."

I couldn't speak.

"We should really get you more dresses like this."

"Are you…kidding? Why do you think I stood around so much. I thought…I was going to fall…for sure."

He pulled away and smiled at me. The ride home was tense. There was so much electricity moving between us. I felt like my body was trying to move towards his, it was like gravity or something. He smiled a lot. He reached out to hold my hand and the feel of his skin with mine was amazing. I reached around the back and grabbed my bag of things. I started searching for the night gown Alice said she bought. Not one piece of clothing in the bag was old. Everything still had tags on them. I knew he was watching me. 

I pulled the pins out of my hair and let it fall down around my face. It felt so much better that way. I rested my head against the seat and tried to relax. I was so awake. There was no way I would sleep tonight, not with being in Edwards house or with being so tense. I didn't even realize we had stopped until Edward touched my face. It made me jump. He just laughed as he got out of the car. I opened my door and tried to get out but it was too much. This dress was too much trouble for me. Edward held a hand out and I took it. He carried my bag in. There was no one on the first floor. I wondered if they were all in their rooms. Edward picked me up and ran up the next 2 flights. He set me down and opened his door. He set my things down on floor and went to turn the lights on. His room was different from when I saw it last. There was a huge bed in the center of the room. To one side was the black sofa I knew, the other side held a black dresser. The wall of music was still there with the sound system below it. There were lamps of both bed side tables. 

"You don't look happy."

"No I'm just taking in the change."

He looked at the room

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't expect the bed."

"Oh, well if you were staying here, I wasn't going to make you sleep on the couch."

He sat down on the couch.

"I just didn't expect it, that's all. And I never saw this dresser before."

He stared at me. 

"I thought you would need somewhere to put your clothes."

"For a few nights? I could have just kept them in the bag Edward."

"I was hoping you would stay here longer than a few nights…"

He trailed off.

"You know I would…but Charlie…."

"You're a legal adult Bella, you can do whatever you want."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

I grabbed my bag and proceeded out the door. Then paused. 

"Edward do you have a bathroom? I've only seen the one in Alice's room."

He got up and walked out of the room with me. There was a door directly next to his. He pointed at it.

"I hope you're not running away to change."

"You know there are other reasons for a bathroom. Plus I think I'm going to have to take this thing off to even use the bathroom."

He smiled. 

"I'll be waiting then."

I pulled the dress over my head and was so relieved. I hadn't realized how uncomfortable I was until I wasn't anymore. I cleaned the makeup off my face and combed through my hair. I found the night gown and cursed Alice. She packed a red barely thigh length spaghetti strap gown. I examined myself in the full length mirror. I looked good but I still felt self conscious. I was really wishing Edward had his own bathroom. I didn't want to have to walk through the hall like this. Guess I had no choice. Alice didn't pack me anything else to where for pajamas.

I opened the door and peeked out. I didn't see anyone, not that that mint anything here. The house was silent. I took my bag and ran to Edwards room. I got in and shut the door behind me. I sighed in relief. I had an image of Emmett appearing out of no where and laughing at me. The intake of breath behind me reminded that I was not alone. I turned and saw Edward still sitting on the couch but he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black slacks. I felt really bad about what I was wearing now.

"Can you believe this is all Alice left me?"

He looked me up and down.

"Honestly, I cant believe she left you that."

"Huh?"

"She is well known for buying inappropriate clothing for gifts. That is decent for her."

I looked down at myself. I guess I was lucky then.

I walked over and threw myself on the bed. It was so comfortable. Maybe I wouldn't sleep so bad after all. I didn't even hear him move but there he was. Edward was directly above me. He played with one of my straps. I was so relaxed. His hands traced my face. It felt amazing. His skin was so cool. Then I remembered that I wanted to ask him something. 

"Where is your family?"

"Here and there."

"Really Edward."

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are actually camping. Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska again."

I flinched.

"I know, don't worry about it love."

He brought his legs between mine and placed his head gently on my chest. I played with his hair. 

"I really will miss that."

"What?"

"Your heartbeat. It is such a beautiful sound."

I sighed. 

"So does that mean you will change me?"

It was his turn to sigh.

"I never said I wouldn't, I just don't want to do it too early."

"I know…"

He smiled and kissed me. His lips were amazing. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him. 

"I would at least like you to move in with me first."

"You know I will, I just have to tell Charlie and everything."

He kissed my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew we were getting into another bad situation but I couldn't stop it. He kissed me deeper. I kissed him back. His hands traveled down my sides and rested on my hips. I felt his body push against mine. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Edward tangled one of his hands in my hair. He pulled my mouth up to his. I would have been happy to kiss him forever but my body was not on my side. I arched against him. I heard his small gasp right before he pulled the nightgown over my head. His hands ran over my stomach and sides. I guess skin made everything better. 


	10. Chapter 10

_His cool body pressed against mine. I pulled him closer. Every touch sent electricity through me. His hands traveled all over my body. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind me. He smirked as I unbuttoned his pants. Before I could finish he ripped his pants off and I lost track of them. I was nervous but it didn't stop me. His fingers traced the line of my panties before he tore them off. It made me gasp. He chuckled and then removed my bra. His eyes ran over my now naked body before his mouth caught mine. I ran my hands over his bare chest. I was still shocked at how perfect he was. He rearranged his body above me._

"_Bella I wont do anything you don't want me to."_

_I was nervous but I wasn't giving this up._

"_Edward this is what I want."_

_He kissed me more carefully then he had before._

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_I took a deep breath._

"_This is what I want."_

_I thought I was prepared for pain but it caught me off guard. As soon as I felt him enter me I threw my head back. It burned. It was like my lower body was on fire. Edward paused. I knew he was terrified that he had hurt me. We both knew what it would be like the first time but it seemed like we were both stunned. I tried to smile at him. It relaxed him a little. I felt him start to move again. The pain was worse at first but it slowly dulled. Edward was barely moving. His thrusts were slow and even. I knew it was killing him but his worry for me was greater than his obvious need. When the pain finally dulled enough, I started to move with him. When he realized what I was doing he picked up his speed a little. Edward kissed along my neck and jaw. His breathing was just as rough as mine was. It made me feel a little better. _

_He pulled me up onto his lap and held my hips. My body longed to keep moving but he stopped. He was trying to calm himself so that he didn't 'jump the gun' so to speak. I kissed his neck and shoulders. It made his hands tighten around me. Finally he thrust into me and I couldn't help the arch that came into my back. His hand gripped my hair and pulled my head back. He kissed under my jaw and down my throat. I was trying to hold back but I was getting too close. _

"_Bella…"_

The sun was shinning in through the window wall. I tried to open my eyes but it blinded me. I rolled over and instantly regretted it. Every inch of my body hurt. My lower body was beyond sore. I shoved a pillow over my head and attempted to hide from the day. I threw my arm out next to me but the space was empty. Removing the pillow, I sat up. Again I felt pain. The room was bright, everything was bathed in light. My eyes moved over the whole room but I didn't see him. Edward was gone.

I stood up slowly, trying not to cause more pain. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I opened the door slowly and looked around. Just as quiet as before. I tiptoed down the stairs. No Edward. Another flight. Still no Edward. The living room was empty. I rounded the corner and looked out the back window. Edward was standing silently in the back yard. I opened the door and stared at him. He didn't even turn around to look at me. I knew he knew I was there. It was chilly outside. I wrapped my arms around me and walked out to stand beside him. He acted like I wasn't even there. Had I done something wrong last night? Did I offend him? He finally sighed and looked at me. I smiled but he didn't return it.

"Why are you standing out here?"

"I went hunting."

"I thought you did that already."

"I had to do it again, you have no idea how close I came to…"

Guess I missed that. 

He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"For what?"

He turned to face me. He lifted my shirt. We both stared at the dark purple bruises that were all along my hips.

"Those aren't the only ones."

Now I knew why I was so sore.

"Edward its fine. Its just a few bruises."

"Do you think that makes it better? Bella look at yourself. You are covered in them! If you think those are nothing I bet the ones on your legs wont matter at all!"

He looked furious.

"My legs?"

I felt the dull throbbing pain in my inner thighs. 

"You regret doing this don't you."

"Bella I would never regret what we did. I just wish I had been more careful."

I brushed his face with my hand.

"Edward I don't blame you for this, I was willing to take whatever would happen."

Edward made me breakfast silently. I waited patiently in the dinning room. He brought out the food and sat next to me. This wasn't going to work. I sighed and pushed the food away. Suddenly I didn't want to eat. He looked at me. 

"What's wrong? Did I make it wrong?"

He took my fork and moved the eggs around.

"No, I just don't feel like eating if you're going to act like this."

He looked down.

"Edward I'm happy, I'm beyond happy!"

"Bella I am too, I just feel terrible."

"Stop it! I don't care how many bruises there are! That part is pointless to me. I just want you to share my good mood!"

"Bella…"

"We have this house to ourselves, we finally got past a huge milestone that I, at least, enjoyed."

"You honestly think I didn't enjoy it? Bella it was the single greatest experience in my life!"

I was stunned. 

"Then why wont you be happy with me."

"I guess I just felt bad, I thought it would bother you more than it is."

I smiled and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Then I'll try to get over it."

He smiled and kissed me.

**Author Note Thing: Okay this chapter is short but I figure it will be alright. I needed a small chapter. I also think the lemon scene will make up for it. **

**Thanks everyone for being so supportive. I write to make you all happy. You have no idea how happy it makes me to read your reviews. It makes me feel all warm inside. Please keep reviewing everyone! **

**By the way, is anyone else irritated with all the changes on the site? And they reset my hits! Its sooooooo depressing! I want my hits back…(sad face)**


	11. Chapter 11

I spread out on the bed while Edward walked back and forth looking through his wall of Cds. He seemed intent on finding the exact right one. I tried sighing really loud a few times to get his attention but he ignored me. We had already been doing this for a half an hour. I was starting to get really bored. He didn't seem to notice when I stood up and walked out of the room. I casually walked down the stairs and out the front door. Was he going to come follow me or not? I walked back towards the huge garage. Still no sign of Edward. He must really be interested in that music.

In the garage there were a few cars left that I recognized. Edward shiny Volvo was the first. The one next to it was a jet black BMW. In the very back was a bright red convertible. Emmett's huge jeep was gone and then I realized that I had no idea was Alice and Jasper drove. How odd. I had only seen Alice drive the BMW. I eyed the Volvo. The keys were in my pocket. I looked behind me. Edward was no where in site. I jumped in the car and started it up. I had never driven it before. It was too smooth. I was used to my truck throwing me all over and scaring kids. This car was quite even with the purr of the engine. I threw it in reverse and started out of the garage. I was about half way down the drive when the car stopped. I could hear the tires screaming. I looked in the rear view but I couldn't see anything. Then the whole started to life up. I was thoroughly panicking. When it tipped up on its front end I saw Edward holding the car up. He was holding it with both hands so that it was completely vertical. My seat belt was the only thing keeping me front laying on the windshield. He had my favorite crooked smile on his face. He actually thought this was funny.

He set the car down gently and opened the door. My hands were stuck to the wheel. He had to carefully pry them off before helping me out. When I knew I was safe I turned and pushed him away. He just laughed at me. My attempt at being tough had no effect on him. He watched as I turned and walked back to the house. I knew he was walking next to me but I didn't look at him. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why would you do that to me!"

"What?"

"Edward you scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh. You're fine, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"That doesn't mean it didn't scare me."

He tried to put his arm around me but I pushed it away.

"Bella don't be like that."

"I have every right to be like that."

"I couldn't just let you leave. Why were you leaving by the way?"

"I was trying to see if you would even notice."

He looked a little hurt.

"Bella I'm sorry, I was caught up."

"That doesn't mean you can throw me around like I'm nothing!"

His eyes widened.

"I didn't throw you around!"

"You might as well have!"

Before I could think of something else to throw at him he had me pinned to the ground. We were kissing before we hit the ground. When he started kissing down my neck I took my chance.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"You have no idea how attractive you are when your mad like that."

He continued kissing.

My hands involuntarily grabbed his hair.

"I'm still…made at…you."

"I know, don't stop."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sometimes…its hard….when you…don't care that I'm mad."

"Bella I care, right now…I just have other thoughts…"

"In the front…yard?"

"Anywhere…wherever…."

I felt his hands slide up my legs under the small sundress. He had insisted I wear it. Maybe this was why. He tugged at my panties.

"Edward is this…the….best idea?"

"The best idea."

"How long is your family gone?"

"A long time."

He was kissing along my collar bone.

"Carlisle for 2 weeks….the rest for a week…"

"Ah…"

He glanced up at me.

"Why?"

"Just…curious."

He moved back up so that he was looking directly down at me. His eyes were smoldering but still curious. I sighed.

"Bella I know what your thinking."

"No you don't."

"Not in the literal meaning of the…Bella I wont do it."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Yes but I know what you want and we cant do that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't really know that much about it, I wouldn't do without Carlisle here. Not to mention Charlie!"

"I'll tell him I'm moving in with you. That's what you want anyway."

"Bella I wont do it on my own, I don't know what could happen."

I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine. He pulled away.

"You get what you want that way."

I sighed.

"I cant just want to love you?"

"Not right now, no."

I sighed again.

He kissed me gently.

"Guess I ruined the moment?"

He smiled.

"Bella I promise to make you an immortal," he was kissing my neck, "but now is not the time."

I tried to move out from under him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the house."

"Why?"

"Because you're mean."

"Oh."

He stopped me.

"Let me go."

"No, I might be mean but you're silly."

I tried to push on his chest but I might as well have been pushing against a wall.

He chuckled at my sad attempt to move him.

"That must be frustrating."

"You have no idea."

He grabbed one of my hips and pulled me back beneath him.

"I like you better here."

"I do too."

I could never stay mad at him.

"Bella I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

"Oh that must be terrible."

He frowned at me.

"You really don't think you're beautiful do you."

It wasn't a question.

"I don't know…I guess I don't think I'm beautiful, not ugly but not that."

"Hmm…that's shame. You really are missing out."

I laughed.

"Edward I don't look as good to everyone else as I do to you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You cant read all their minds."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe I should turn you…I know you think my sisters are gorgeous. Maybe you will think of yourself that way if you were like them."

I froze. There was no way he was serious.

"Yeah I think I would, lets try it."

He smiled.

"You know, I don't think this dress will look at good on you when you're a vampire."

He traced the small flowers on my dress.

"Oh yeah?"

"The flowers match the pink tint to your skin."

His hand came up my stomach, over my dress, and touched my face.

"Lets go in. You're getting cold."

I let him pull me up into his ice cold arms. We were back at the house in seconds. He set me down and turned the heat up. I hadn't realized I was cold until I felt the heat kick on. A violent chill passed through me. Edward looked horrified. He obviously had no idea it was just from the change in temperature. I smiled at him and started up the stairs. He followed a foot away. I knew he was scared to make me colder.

"Edward I'm fine."

"You're shaking."

"Its just from going from hot to cold." when we got to his room he threw me into the large bed and covered me up. He crawled over the blankets and kissed me. While he started looking at his music again I thought of different ways to get what I wanted before his family got back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward**

Bella was sleeping. Her still form was amazing me like always. I was fairly certain I could watch her sleep for all eternity. That wasn't entirely true. I loved her awake just as much. She didn't blush in her sleep. Oh how I was going to miss that. I eyed the bruises I had put on her. I wasn't going to miss that. I wanted to be able to love her without having to watch every move I made. Things would be so much more pleasant. That wasn't true either. I know she would be more durable but the warmth would be gone. We weren't cold to each other but I was cold to her and she was warm to me. 

She turned to face me. Her eyes were still shut tight. I gently brushed hair from her face. The soft slowness of her breathing so comforting. I ran my hand down her arm, resting on her slender fingers. They twitched under my touch. I didn't deserve this. I had given her up and here we were. She was willing to risk her life to bring me home. There were times when I thought that I should never have come into her life, those times were often but they never held. I knew we were supposed to be together, that much seemed beyond obvious now. As much danger as I put her in, she needed me to protect her. No one with so much bad luck should be left alone. The thought made me laugh.

"What…is so funny?"

I looked down. 

Bella was staring up at me with half closed eyes.

"Just thinking love, are your still tired?"

"No…"

She threw her arm around my neck and reached up to kiss me. I lowered my head to hers. Oh how amazing her lips were. I felt her body move against mine. She was pressing herself against me. My body longed to react but I tried to hold on. The bruises were a reminder of how fragile she was. Her mouth continued on mine. Every second I let pass like this the harder it was to ignore her there. My body was fighting against my concern. My arm wrapped around her waist. Her body was so perfect. So soft and beautiful. Warm. Things would be so much easier when she was immortal. Then she would have to be careful with me. What an odd thought.

I let her have her way. I gave into her desire. This time I tried to be more gentle. I wanted to make sure she would suffer no more from my lack of control. The way she moved beneath me was nearly over whelming. She arched against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her. I held her up to capture her mouth. Her hands twisted in my hair. It was odd how well I could feel all of her movements. It was as if she were already like me. I had to remind myself that she was too breakable to think like that. Each time I pressed into her she winced but it lasted less than a second. I knew the pain was from her legs. I had pounded that pain into them last time. I tried to ignore the obvious pain I was causing her. She kept assuring me that it wasn't bad, that she wanted this more. 

She raised up onto her elbows and pushed me back. We ended up sitting on the bed, her on my lap. She lifted herself up and smiled at me. It was an smirk really. Incredibly sexy. Then she lowered herself back down onto me. I couldn't stop the gasp that burst from my lips. I immediately realized that things were much different when she was the one moving. I liked it. I grabbed her hips and guided her up again. She smiled and slammed herself back down. Things were going to be over quickly if she kept that up. I pressed my mouth to hers in an attempt to slow things down. She kissed me but didn't stop. She continued to move up and down on me. She threw head back and moaned. The sound was irresistible. I growled in response. Our orgasms were simultaneous. She let out one long pleasured sound before collapsing against me. I held her against me for a long time. She didn't move.

It was much easier to not think about draining her. I was afraid that I would kill her the first time but this time was different. Her blood was nothing to the other pleasures her body offered. I placed her gently on the bed. She sighed and watched me lay next to her.

"Edward….I didn't think you would do this again."

"My body wasn't so unwilling."

"I knew you wanted it as bad as I did."

"Again."

"Yeah."

I watched the blood pound through her neck. The movement was so subtle but I couldn't ignore it.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

I couldn't make my eyes move.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your throat."

I heard her intake of breath.

"Sometimes I cant ignore that you're human."

"I don't want you to ignore it."

"I wont change it now Bella."

She sighed.

"Think of how much easier it would make things for us! I wouldn't have to worry about you killing me, you could take me hunting without thinking about raping me."

I flinched.

"Bella it wouldn't matter to me if you were human or not, while we hunt you would be just as much of a temptation."

"Well it wouldn't matter cause I would be the same right?"

She was right.

"Bella I don't feel comfortable with this, I cant do it."

"I think you can."

"You would."

She huffed.

"Please?"

"Don't do that."

"Please Edward."

"Bella stop."

"You know you want to."

"Bella stop."

"Pleeeeease Edward, turn me."

"I cant…"

"Yes you can."

"No Bella…"

"Edward…"

I couldn't take it, she was pulling at my control. Her pleading was hard to ignore. I tried and tried to make her stop but she wouldn't. Her eyes bore into mine. When she said my name I couldn't stop. 

I sunk my teeth into her soft neck. I could feel her blood running down my throat. Her scream caught me off guard but didn't slow me down. I let the venom run through her veins before I pulled away. She bleed for only a second longer before the venom healed her. Her eyes shut tight. I knew the pain was horrible. She arched again but there was no pleasure there. I pressed her back down to the bed and held her there. 

The next 3 days were going to be terrible.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched her body twist and arch. Why had I given in? This was the worst decision I had ever made. I had long given up on trying to hold her down. Her pain gave her strength and I didn't have the patience to hear her screams when I touched her. She now took up the whole bed with her sprawling body. I sat on the leather sofa across the room. She wasn't screaming any more. It was Monday, I wasn't sure how long I had until Charlie called. What would Alice tell him? She must have seen me decide to do turn Bella. I wondered briefly what Carlisle thought.

As if to answer my thoughts, I heard the car pull onto the drive. I left Bella to run down to the living room. Esme was already on her way up the stairs. She stopped when she saw me. She glanced up the stairs. I knew she was wondering if Alice was right. Of course Alice was right. She was always right.

"Edward dear…"

"Yes, I did it." I answered her thoughts.

She sighed and turned as Carlisle came in.

"Well how is she?"

"In horrible pain."

"That sounds right."

Carlisle walked up the stairs, Esme and I followed.

He entered my room and stared at Bella. Her eyes were still closed up her body rose up off the bed in one large arch. I thought she was going to break her back so I rushed over and pressed her back down to the bed.

"Perhaps you should restrain her from here on. Things will only get worse until its done. Her movements will become more erratic. Do you remember when Emmett broke his spine? It healed of course but it only caused more pain."

"Yes, I thought Rosalie was going to drive herself insane!"

Bella tried to push me away from her but I held onto her.

"Just hold her down, I know it may cause more pain but its not like it could be if she cant hurt herself."

I nodded and they walked out. The night was going to be long.

The next day was easier, she stopped moving all together but her heart was beating faster than ever. I stayed by her side all through the day and the night. The next morning her heart hit over drive and went faster than I had ever heard. Carlisle heard it as well and came in. He smiled while I panicked. I had been through this before but for some reason it bothered me with Bella. I knew she would be fine. Her skin was already rock hard and every bruise I had put on her was gone. Her features were perfect, everything she had been and more. 

"This is the end." Carlisle whispered. 

Then it stopped.

Her heartbeat was gone. There was only silence. Esme was not with us, in her hands were clothes. 

I watched as her brilliant red eyes flickered open. Her eyes darted to mine than to Carlisle and Esme. I was disappointed that I couldn't hear her mind. It was one thing that I had been hoping for. She sat up fast. She didn't know her speed now. I touched her arm and she jumped. 

"You're warm?"

I laughed. 

"Of all the things you could say to me, you say that?"

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"Edward…"

She placed her hand on my face. I knew it would be like this for her. Everything was so much more…detailed in this life.

"Here dear."

Esme handed Bella the close. I knew she would have blushed if she could.

"Oh….ah!"

Bella pulled the covers over her naked body. 

Carlisle and Esme walked out to let her dress. She pulled the jeans and long sleeved shirt on. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I never thought she could get more beautiful. She saw me staring and smiled. Her teeth were perfect and pure white. She crossed the room to me in seconds. I wrapped my arms around her. Her smell wasn't as different as I thought it would be. She still had the faint scent of her blood but that would pass, her general smell was the same. 

"I didn't think you would do it."

I frowned.

"I didn't either…you pressured me."

She laughed.

Her voice was the most beautiful music. 

"I know you may not like it but I think Carlisle would like to speak to you about your experience."

She smiled.

"I don't mine helping him."

I stood up with her and we walked down to Carlisle's office.

He was waiting for us. As soon as we walked in he stood. His eyes lit up when he saw Bella. He was always so eager for new information. I sat down next to Bella in the leather chairs. Carlisle pulled out a pad of paper and got ready for what ever Bella might tell him. 

"Bella you look spectacular, your transformation went well."

"Thanks…"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your experience."

"Well…right after he bit me…it felt like someone lit me on fire….it was like each of my limbs were being fried off…"

I winced…my memories were exactly the same.

"The pain got worse when someone touched me…it was like I was being pressed on…it made the fire worse. Then it started going away. I knew I could hold still so the pressure went away. Then it was gone and I heard voices."

"And then you woke?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you Bella, you turning went faster than most. Not only that but you were able to hold still at the end, that hasn't happened yet that I have witnessed."

"Oh, guess its that glitch in my brain."

I rolled my eyes.

"That is still intact, I cant hear you."

She smiled.

"That's good, at least my mind is still my own."

I couldn't help but smile back at her. 

"How is it? Is being a vampire what you thought it would be?"

"Honestly Carlisle I had no idea what to expect other than strength. This is more than I ever dreamed, I can see everything!"

Carlisle and I laughed. 

"Its like there was so much detail in the world that I never knew was there."

"Yes that is how it is, Edward stared at everything in the room when he turned."

I grinned at her. 

"Well why don't you take her hunting Edward, I have to think through this new information."

"Alright. Bella?"

I held my hand out for hers. She took it and we walked out together.


	14. Chapter 14

I watched Edward run ahead of me, I knew now that I could easily outrun him but I stayed behind so that he could lead. We were several miles from the house now. The woods had the most wonderful smell. Everything was so earthy, I think I liked the smell of dirt the best. It held so many other smells with it. I could smell and hear all the things in the woods with us, even after they ran away from our presence. Everything was so different. I had no idea that there was so much to the world than what I had seen with weak human eyes. Edward was smiling as he watched my head whip back and forth.

He slowed down after a few minutes. I stopped behind him. He sniffed the air and turned to me. I sniffed as well. Somewhere close there was a large animal. I couldn't tell if it was a bear but it smelled like a predator. I waited as a breeze passed us. The scent was stronger. It was coming from directly in front of us. Maybe…100 or so yards away. I took a hesitant step forward. Edward smiled and held his hand out for me to lead. I walked past him, still taking in the scent. Then I let myself go. My pure vampire instincts kicked in and I shot through the trees. I saw the bear only a second before I tackled it. My strength crushed it. There was no time for it to strike back. When I sank my teeth into it I felt strange but good. It was like the strongest of desires fulfilled. After I drained it, I let the carcass lay beneath me.

Edward was standing behind me. I turned to him and found a face I had never seen before. His eyes were zeroed in on me and his lips were pulled up into an evil grin. He crouched and came at me. I let myself fall beneath him. His lips no longer crushed mine, we were on a level playing field now. I was just as able to pull at him as he was at me. I pulled myself as close to him as I could. Our bodies fit perfectly together. It was as if we were 2 pieces of a puzzle. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. He must have felt the same about not getting close enough. His tongue traced over the 2 bite marks on my neck and I shuttered. It was so much better that he didn't have to be careful. It was me that had to watch my strength now. My nails dug into his back tearing away the marble skin. I heard his teeth snap together but there was no other sign of what I had done. Edward grinned at me and captured my mouth again.

5 hours later we were still laying in the clearing. I was silently circling his chest with my finger. He was staring up at the sky. This was the first pause we had taken. The sky was dark and clouded. It was going to rain soon. I wondered what that would be like. Everything else was so different, why wouldn't the rain be as wonderful?

"We should go home."

I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, I think we may be here for eternity."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Well love, its not that I don't want to continue this…" he gestured to our position, "…but the others will be home soon."

I sighed.

He laughed and stood up. I gazed at him as he dressed. His body was so perfect.

"Bella you cant go back naked."

Then he paused.

"Where is my shirt?"

I held what remained of his shirt up.

This time he sighed.

"At least you have pants, all my clothes are ruined."

He looked around at the tatters of my clothes.

"Guess I'm going to have to go get you some clothes then."

He suddenly ran into the woods and left me alone. I flipped onto my back and watched the clouds churn above me. Moments later Edward returned. He held out a short yellow dress.

"Really?"

"It was easy."

"Yeah but what about panties? Or a bra?"

He smiled.

"If you don't have panties on then I can take advantage of you whenever I want."

I snatched the dress out of his hands and pulled it over my head. It clung to my chest and hips but fanned out below that.

"Emmett and Rosalie are already home."

"Great, I cant wait for Emmett to start."

He laughed.

"Oh he already has. You should have heard him when he saw me without my shirt. Not to mention this."

He pointed to a silver mark on his shoulder.

"What….did I bite you?"

"Yes and don't be upset. It was incredibly sexy."

He took my hand and we started toward the house.

I could hear Emmett laughing in the house. Esme was scolding him. Carlisle was still upstairs and Rosalie was sitting. We walked in the large glass doors in the back. Esme smiled at us. Emmett eyed me and grinned. We walked in and sat in the large living room

"Wow Bella, you look good."

"Thanks Emmett."

"I cant believe it, I thought you guys were tearing each other apart!"

Edward glared at him.

"I really cant believe you're still around Edward, she is a newborn you know, I bet she could have torn you apart."

"Did you want to test that theory?"

I bared my teeth.

"Hell yeah!"

Emmett held the back door open for me. Edward gave him a warning look. The family followed us out.

"This should be an even fight, Emmett fights like a newborn." Edward said.

Emmett and I faced each other. He didn't stop smiling. I had no idea how to fight but my instincts weren't leaving me helpless. I had no time to think before Emmett was charging me. I leaped into the air and came down on his back. He growled and reached behind to grab me. I was gone before he could do it. I dropped to the ground and grabbed his legs. He fell forward but was back up in an instant. He snagged my arm and launched me across the yard. I landed on my feet several feet from the river. Emmett charged again and I waited for him. We hit at the same time. Our arms locked but I was stronger. For now. I twisted his arms and his knees gave out.

"Say uncle!"

"Yeah right!"

He tried to break my hold but couldn't. I was only days old, he couldn't beat me. I twisted his arms farther and he threw his back. I new the pain I was causing him.

"Just say uncle Emmet!"

"Never."

Before I could twist further, Edward and Esme separated us. Emmett looked horrified.

"What the heck?"

"Neither of you were giving up." Edward said.

"I could have beat her."

"No dear, she has too much strength." Esme patted his shoulder.

Emmett growled and walked into the house.

Edward laughed.

"Love that was great. Maybe now he will watch his mouth.I smiled.

"Well I have about a year to teach him how to be polite before he tears me apart."

"Like I would let him."

"I think I might let him get me at least once before I loose this strength."

"Lets hope I can let it happen."

He gripped my hand.

"So when will Alice and Jasper be home?"

"They should be here tonight."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"You don't think Alice will be the slightest bit mad?"

"No. She didn't want me to feed on you, she never said she would be mad if I turned you."

"She might be mad."

"Why?"

"She wanted to have this all planned out for Charlie…"

"Don't worry, we will take care of all that."

"Why hasn't he showed up yet?"

"I don't know. He has Alice's number."

"I wonder what she told him."

"Knowing Alice, it will be something convincing."

I nodded.

We walked back into the house to wait for Alice and Jasper. I think we were both a little afraid of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice and Jasper arrived around 4am. We all were sitting in the living room. Edward was playing with my hair while I sat motionless. Emmett was stewing in the corner. I would have laughed at him if I weren't so terrified of Alice. As soon as the door opened we all looked over. Jasper stood aside to let Alice through. She didn't really look mad. She glared at Edward then at me. I wondered what was going through her mind. Before I could get the courage to ask, Edward started laughing. His laughter made me jump.

"Alice…that's what your worried about?"

She frowned and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Yes Edward it is. How could you…?"

Along with the rest of the family, my eyes went from her to him.

"Our loving sister is upset that she missed the event. She doesn't think the clothes I brought for Bella are good enough."

"Its just that she is so perfect now, she needs perfect clothes…"

There was silence. Then the whole house erupted into laughter. Eventually Alice joined. Here I was waiting for her to yell and she was worried about what I was wearing? Didn't see that one coming.

"You guys really put me in a bad position."

We stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Charlie called me like 12 times! I finally answered and told him that we went shopping out in the city. We lost track of time. He doesn't care if you stay longer, he was just worried."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So how long am I staying?"

Alice shrugged.

"My decision has gotten us into trouble."

"It was just as much my decision."

Edward glanced at me before looking back at Alice.

"Is she staying?"

"I can see her here for a few more days but then Charlie will want her home."

"So we have a few days to figure out how to deal with this."

Edward and I spent most of our time in his room. We had no idea what to do. Charlie would notice the difference in me. Anyone would. Not to mention the whole drink his blood thing. I didn't want to kill Charlie. I didn't want to kill anyone. We had just started discussing it more when Alice came in. She was holding out her cell phone.

"Its Charlie. He says he needs to talk to you."

"What about her voice?"

I looked at them both.

"It will be fine."

She handed me her phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad…what's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess, Jacob is here. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Bells?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been?"

"With Alice, she took me shopping."

It wasn't hard to sound bored.

"Umm…do you think there's somewhere we could talk…you know, privately?"

"Jake I don't know if know is the best time."

"It's really important Bella."

"I'm dealing with some things right now."

He was silent.

"You sound weird."

"Its fear."

"Huh?"

"Alice wants to dress me."

"…"

"She thinks I'm an oversized doll."

She frowned at me.

"Come on Bells. What's really going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come talk to me please."

"I cant right now Jake."

He sighed.

"I'll you later then."

Before I could say a word he hung up.

Alice took the phone.

"Wonder what he wanted."

Edward hugged me.

"Don't worry love. Things will work out."

Alice took my hand.

"Come on, you need to be properly dressed."

Edward laughed as she dragged me out.

I wasn't sure how many outfits she forced me into. Things went a lot faster when I could dress at the speed of light. Her bed was somewhere under a mountain of things she didn't thing worked for me. It seemed like everything I liked, she hated. When I risked a glance at the clock I was shocked to see that we were up to 4 hours. It hadn't felt like that long at all. Maybe an hour. Then Alice was back with a new arm full of clothes. I sighed and started taking off the pale yellow dress. This was going to be a long eternity.

I pulled the black sweater over my head and sat on the front porch. The black slacks Alice had forced me into were more comfortable than I had thought. The sky was dark gray. It was going to rain soon. I listened to the far away thunder. I never would have heard it if I were human. I could hear Edward walking down the stairs. The front door opened and he was sitting with me. He put his arm over my shoulders but didn't say anything. He had been talking with Carlisle about what do to. We all knew I couldn't just move out with out so much as a goodbye to Charlie. We also knew that I would try to kill him when I saw him. Being a vampire was harder than I thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"It drives me insane when you say that."

"I'm just letting my mind wonder."

"Ah."

"Will I ever see my family again?"

"Of course. You just need some time."

"What will we do about Charlie?"

"Jasper and Alice will take you home. We think Jasper will be able to keep you calm enough to get through it."

"Get through what?"

"You have to tell him you're moving out."

"That cant work Edward. I cant just suddenly move out!"

"Why not? You are an adult."

"Its not right."

"Bella we don't have the time for right. Do you want to kill Charlie?"

I winced.

"Sorry love, that was harsh. You do understand though don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I know this will be hard but it's the best thing."

"Yeah."

He rubbed my shoulders.

We both watched the first rain drops fall. We had a lot of planning and hunting to do before I could see Charlie.

Edward and Emmett stood on either side of me. They had there arms out, ready to grab me if I darted. Jasper had his hand on my shoulder. We were waiting for the scent to blow towards us. The second it hit, Jasper would calm me and hopefully I wouldn't run off and try to kill the innocent hikers. The wind changed and I could smell the river…then something else. My throat began to burn. I felt Jaspers influence but it wasn't helping. I launched forward only to be stopped by Emmett and Edward. They wrapped their strong arms around me and held me there. Alone I could take either one of them. Together was a different story. My body willed me forward but my mind was racing. I didn't want to kill anyone. This wasn't right. I didn't realized I wasn't moving anymore until their arms dropped. I looked around. Jasper seemed utterly stunned. I felt ashamed for wanting to kill the humans. I dropped my head and looked at the ground.

"How did she do that?"

It was Emmett that spoke. He was staring at Edward who was staring at me.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought the point was to not kill humans?"

"Well yes but you shouldn't have been able to stop the hunt. You're just a few days old."

"I just realized that I didn't want to kill them so I stopped."

Jasper stared at me with obvious disbelief.

"Wow Bella, you might be able to see your dad sooner than we thought."

"Lets not push it Emmett."

I did need more time. Just because I stopped this time didn't mean I would be able to stop next time.

"So lets do it again."

Jasper finally spoke.

"Yes, lets have her try to stop again. I would like to see if she can."

Emmett and Edward took their places at my sides and we waited for the wind again.


	16. Chapter 16

I paced the woods. My nerves were going crazy. Edward had left an hour ago. I had no idea what he was doing but I knew it was something I wasn't going to like. Esme was watching me from the kitchen. The whole family knew something I didn't. Alice couldn't stop smiling. Why do they keep things from me? Don't I deserve the right to know what is going on too? I'm a vampire now, I should be in the loop.

Carlisle stepped out and came to pace with me. I glanced at him but didn't stop. He looked calm, almost obviously happy. Of course he knew what was going on. He paused while I walked past him. Gently he caught my arm and turned me towards him. I let him do it, hoping that he would tell me something.

"Bella don't worry. Edward knows what he's doing."

Of course.

"Carlisle please tell me what's going on."

"I cant, this is important to him."

"What is he telling Charlie?"

"That is a mystery."

"Of course it is."

He smiled.

"Things will work out just fine Bella, I'm sure he's making things easier for Charlie."

Easier for Charlie?

He touched my shoulder and walked back to the house. I ran around the house to wait on the driveway. There was no sign of the Volvo so I started pacing the driveway. Several cars passed while I waited. It had now been 2 hours. I was just started to freak out when I heard the engine. I could tell the Volvo engine from every other car. It hummed a certain way. I stood in the center of the drive way. When he pulled in he stopped a few feet from me. I waited. Finally he got out. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"Well what love?"

"What were you doing?"

"Just visiting your father."

"Sure you were."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I was asking Charlie…for a favor."

"A favor? What kind of Favor."

He pulled away from me. Our eyes met and I suddenly felt a little sick. I had no idea what he was doing or talking about but I didn't like it. I really didn't like what was next. Edward stepped back from me and dropped down to one knee. If I was human I would be hyperventilating. From his back pocket he pulled out a white leather box. It smelled old, worn.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Oh the horror.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The unrelenting horror.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"I…I…Edward you know….I mean…."

He smiled that perfect heartbreaking crooked smile. My mind went blank.

"Yes…"

The smile grew huge. He stood up and hugged me. I wasn't sure he was ever going to let me go. Everything felt kind of numb. I knew why he went to see Charlie. He was asking for my hand. Wonderful. I guess Charlie wouldn't care if I moved out now. That wasn't what Edward cared about though.

"Oh Bella."

"What have I done…?"

"Don't say that."

"But…"

"Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?"

I pressed my face into his chest.

"Bella Charlie gave us his blessing."

"I figured. You wouldn't have asked if me if he didn't like it."

"Not now, I would have asked eventually."

"Ah."

He kissed me once before we heard Alice running down the drive. I have never seen a smile so big on her face. She looked thrilled. She would have known before anyone what Edward was planning to do. She grabbed us both and hugged us. Edward was still smiling but I wasn't. What a mess this turned into.

It was another day before I finally had to see Charlie. We couldn't put this off any longer. He was calling and demanding to see me. Edward finally agreed to bring me home. Home. Yeah. Jasper and Alice came with us. I stepped out of the car and tried not to breath. Even though I wasn't breathing, the scent was burning my throat. There was so much human. Edward held my hand as we walked up to the door. Charlie opened it before we got to the porch. He gasped when he saw me. I was expecting that. His stunned face looked me over and then looked over the Cullens. I knew he was making comparisons. I smiled and took a small breath. It burned but didn't drive me to attack. He still smelled like my dad and not just blood. With new confidence I walked the last few steps and hugged Charlie. He was hesitant but he hugged back.

Jasper looked like a nervous wreck. My hug had taken him off guard. We all sat in the living room. Edward had his arm draped over my shoulders. Charlie watched us carefully but he didn't say anything. Jasper and Alice chatted with Charlie while we sat. an hour passed and the sun was all but gone. Edward stood up and stretched.

"Well its getting late and we know that you missed Bella."

Alice danced to the door, followed by Jasper.

"Thanks for bringing her home."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I watched them drive away. Charlie was standing behind me.

"Nice to have you home."

"Its nice to be home."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, its was great."

Up until you sold me out.

"Edward stopped by…"

"I know, I heard about that."

"So…did he…?"

I held up my left hand. The small gold diamond ring was shinning like a neon sign. 'look at me, I'm engaged!'.

"Well look at that. At least he has more than just good taste in women."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to cook or should I call for a pizza."

It didn't matter to me.

"I'll cook, but I already ate."

"If you don't want to cook, I can order…"

"Its fine dad, I don't mind cooking for you."

The rest of the night was easy, I cooked spaghetti and we talked while he ate. Things were so simple with Charlie. He knew I was different but he didn't ask. I knew he wanted to but he didn't push it. Maybe he was just worried about when I was going to run off with Edward. That made me feel bad. I didn't want to leave him. After the dishes were washed and put away, Charlie went to watch TV and I ran up to my room. I was shocked that Edward wasn't there. It made me a little sad. I booted up the computer. Slow things seemed even slower to me now. When it was finally up and running I checked my emails. Renee had sent me 2. The first one was normal.

Bella,

How are you? Its been a while since we talked. Charlie told me Edward came back. Do you think it's a good idea to just take him back like that? Oh well. Write me back soon okay.

The second was a little more urgent.

Bella,

Charlie just called. He told me Edward asked for you hand! Oh my god Bella, I had no idea things were like that! You cant get married. You're so young. You're my baby. Please call me, I need details!

She was so predictable. Upset then curious. I answered the second email for both.

Mom,

Everything is fine, sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been crazy. Edward did ask me to marry him. Can you believe it? I said yes. I love him mom. I know I'm young but you always told me that I was old for my age. Please don't be upset. Ill call you when I know something. Love you.

I shut down the computer and sat in the rocking chair. I would have to lay in bed at some point. Charlie would be up to make sure I wasn't sneaking off with Edward. It was around 9. I wondered what Edward was doing. When I looked at the ring on my finger I didn't feel sick. It sort of felt right. This would mean that Edward was mine and that I was his. That was all I really ever wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

The night was so long. Edward had not come back so I had nothing to do. Having infinite time on your hands couldn't be this boring. I was definitely going to have to get some new books. At around midnight I heard Charlie coming towards my room. I jumped into my bed and slowed my breathing. He peeked in for a minute then was gone. I didn't get out of bed though. I stayed there until dawn. Charlie left for work so I wondered around the house. I didn't need to eat so I took a shower. I wasn't sure that I needed one. I didn't sweat or anything. When I got out the house was silent. I pulled on a tank top I had brought from Phoenix. Then some jeans. Well now what.

I walked outside and looked at my truck. I was planning on driving to La Push. Jake really wanted to talk to me. I got in the truck and started it up. The drive was horribly slow. I never thought of my truck that way until now. It just wasn't fast enough for me. Finally I turned onto the road that would take me to Jake's house. Before I got 5 feet down the road I heard a loud growl. I shut off the engine and looked around. I heard something moving in the trees on either side of me. It sounded like paws. I knew I could take a bear or wolf easy so I stepped out of the cab and looked around. A sudden movement made me jump 15 feet. When I looked back, there was a giant black wolf where I had just been. When I say giant I mean giant. It was taller than me on all fours and bulkier than Emmett could ever hope to be. The wolf stared at me, its eyes looked furious and hurt at the same time.

The wolf stepped closer and I took a step back. I stopped though because there was a gray wolf behind me. It just looked hungry. What the hell was going on? Then a russet brown wolf stepped out of the trees and stared at me. It cried and shook its head. I watched as the black wolf stared at the brown one. They seemed to be having an internal conversation. It was almost like they could read each others minds. I started to get uneasy. Something was going on with these animals. Suddenly the brown one darted off into the woods. I shifted into a crouch. I was ready to fight or run if I had to. Then I nearly fell as I watched Jake run out of the woods.

"Jake watch out!"

I was pointed at the black wolf now. He was going to get eaten!

"Don't worry about me…Bella…"

I realized how I looked. He saw the difference. I wondered what he thought it was.

"But these wolves…"

His eyes got dark.

"Bella this is Sam." he pointed to the black wolf.

I didn't understand.

"That brown wolf that just left was me. I was changing back into a human."

My breath caught in my throat. Was he saying…that he was a werewolf?

"Oh come on Jacob…"

"If you can be a vampire, why cant I be a werewolf?"

I was stunned…how could he know?

"Jake what are you…"

"Don't play dumb Bella. You think I don't know what those bloodsuckers are! I also know that Cullen broke the treaty."

"What treaty?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not."

"Vampires are not allowed on our land and we cannot go onto theirs."

"And…you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, we all are. That's what I was trying to tell you before."

Oh.

"So umm…does the treaty breach count since I didn't know about it?"

"No but another boundary was broken. They weren't supposed to ever feed on or turn a human."

Great.

"Jake I wanted this. Doesn't the treaty take into account the feelings of the human? I wanted to be a vampire."

They all winced.

"I uh…don't know."

He turned to look at Sam. The wolf growled and ran into the woods. There was only silence until the human Sam walked into the clearing. The sight of him brought back the memory of laying in the woods. He had found me after Edward left.

"The treaty says nothing of exceptions."

Jake smiled. He wanted the Cullens to have broken the treaty. I could see it all on his face. Same shot him a glance.

"But times are different than they were when the treaty was made. You were fully aware of what the Cullens are?"

"Of course."

"Then you made the decision with knowledge. No one took your life against your will?"

"No."

Sort of.

"Then I don't see a reason for conflict."

Jake looked horrified.

"You cant just let them get away with this Sam! They broke the treaty!"

Sam didn't look at him.

"You know now that you can never come here again."

"Yeah…"

"And that you can never feed on a human."

"I have no desire to."

He nodded.

"We will escort you to the border."

Sam ran into the woods and I ran past Jacob to my truck. He was staring at the woods where Sam disappeared. I started the engine and turned around. For some reason it didn't hurt to turn away from Jacob like that. I ignored it though and drove to the main road. I knew there were wolves on either side of me in the woods. Once I was on the main road the sounds of their paws was gone. I raced towards the Cullen house. Someone should have said something to me about all that.

I walked in and listened. Someone was in the kitchen. There were 3 people upstairs. In the kitchen I found Esme watering some flowers. She smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I wasn't in the mood for happy. She must have noticed. She set the vase down and turned to me. She looked serious.

"What's the matter dear?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about the treaty?"

She looked shocked.

"Edward didn't…oh dear I'm sorry. I thought he would tell you since you were such good friends with that boy. Oh my."

"Yeah I went there today and I was cornered by a bunch of wolves on steroids!"

"Wolves?"

"Yeah wolves! They said they had a treaty with you guys or something."

"There haven't been wolves in years. Come dear, we need to talk to Carlisle."

I followed her up the stairs to Carlisle's study. She knocked and then walked in. Carlisle was sitting behind his large desk.

"Yes?""Bella just got back from La Push."

He froze.

"And?"

"She said she was stopped by wolves."

"How…they're back…"

"It would seem."

"Bella could you tell me the whole story?"

I told Carlisle and Esme the whole story. They sat and listened quietly. When I was done they merely sat and stared at each other. I wondered what they were thinking. What did it mean that the wolves were back? I didn't even know there were wolves like that in the first place. I wouldn't have thought that any of this was real if I hadn't been sitting there being a vampire. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"Well if the treaty is intact then perhaps there is nothing to worry about. This Sam, he seems to be a sensible person. I don't think we should dwell on this."

Esme nodded.

"Well Bella I think you know what not to do now."

"I certainly hope so. By the way, where is Edward."

Carlisle smiled.

"He is off with Alice and Emmett."

"Doing?"

"Just getting some work done. Please don't look for them."

I sighed.

"I wont…how long will they be?"

"Just a few more hours I think."

Not too terrible.

I walked out of the room and went to Edwards door. Inside I put on some music I knew and turned it up. I sat on the leather couch and listened. Did Edward use the music to try and not hear the people around him. It wasn't doing much good for me. I was thinking none stop. There were so many things to think about. For the first time I was sad that I couldn't sleep. I had no way to shut out the image of Jacob and Sam. I couldn't stop wondering what Edward was up to. I couldn't not picture the wedding that I was obviously going to have. It was going to be a long eternity.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked outside and stared at the river flowing behind the house. Even though I could hear every animal in a 10 mile radius, it was still quiet. The wind blew and I could smell deer. I stared in their direction. I could hunt but I just didn't feel like it. I was too worried about Edward to think about much else. The ground around me grew brighter. When I looked up I saw the clouds move out from in front of the sun. I held my arms out and watched the sun glitter off my skin. It was amazing. Rainbows shot out everywhere. I couldn't look away.

"What a beautiful sight."

I turned and saw Edward standing in the shade of a tree. He was smiling.

"Now you know how I felt."

His smile grew.

"You know I have always thought you were beautiful. I just didn't know it was possible that you could be more beautiful."

I looked down. There was no blush to hide.

"So where have you been?"

"Just out."

"Yeah. Do you honestly think that is going to work?"

"No."

"Well then tell me."

"No."

I growled.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for you to know yet."

I wasn't going to let it go, but for now I was done.

I crossed the distance between us and kissed him. It was light but it caused us both to smile. We could barely look at each other without having that effect. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I paused. I could smell several things on him. There was a smell like wood and metal, sawdust, water, and several other things I recognized. I had no idea what he had been doing but I didn't ask about the smells. They could have been from anything. We stayed like that for several minutes before he let me go. I looked up at him.

"Its getting late, you should get home."

"Will you be coming?"

"I wont be joining you for dinner."

"When I get up to my room, you better be waiting."

He smiled.

"Of course my love."

He kissed my head and walked me back to my truck.

I made dinner for Charlie and claimed again that I had eaten already. Once he was away watching his games for the night I made my way upstairs. Edward was looking out the window. I watched him. Finally he turned around. It stunned me every time I saw his perfect face. My new eyes only made it harder to turn from him. He smiled. Even though he couldn't read my mind I knew he knew what I was thinking about.

"How long will that work with Charlie?"

"He doesn't mind since you're engaged to me."

"Yeah but I feel bad for making him eat alone."

"Honestly Bella I think he would prefer to eat alone if he ever saw how you ate."

We both smiled.

"Yeah."

He crossed the space between us in seconds. Of course it didn't bother me how it used to. He locked his lips against mine. It was amazing how so many things changed when I became a vampire. Edward was no longer stone against me, nor was he cold. Now that we were the same he felt like humans used to feel to me. He skin wasn't exactly warm but it wasn't the ice it was before. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his skin give under mine. He pressed me against him. Our bodies moved against each other. Before we could get any farther Edward pulled away. I could have held on to him but I let him go.

"We cant do this here."

I sighed.

"Charlie will notice if we break his house."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't worry love."

He kissed each of my fingers.

"We will have plenty of time for that."

I sighed again but I exaggerated it.

He laughed.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We spent the rest of the night going the immediate eternity. Edward wanted a wedding, it didn't have to be big but he wanted one. Then the honey moon. That was the part I wanted and the reason I agreed to the wedding. Then we could only stay in Forks for a little while after that. Carlisle wanted to go back to Alaska for a while so that was next. After that we thought about splitting up for a while before trying school. Edward kept saying I could handle people but I wanted to be sure. And the rest of the family agreed with me.

When Charlie left in the morning I wandered around the house cleaning. It took me less than 30 minutes to get everything done. I started the washer last since I couldn't make that go any faster. Once all that was done I sat alone in the living room. Edward had gone home to change and get his car. I walked to the window just in time to see him pull up. Across the street a woman and her kid were standing under their tree. Edward walked over and spoke to them. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I watched him climb up into the tree and toss a ball down. He climbed up easily enough but made it look human. I opened the door and watched him walk up the steps.

"What?"

"That was really nice."

"Do you think I'm mean?"

"Sometimes."

He laughed and pushed me through the door.

"I'm leaving in about 2 hours."I turned.

"What? Why?"

"I have some things I need to do with Alice and Emmett."

"The same thing that you were doing before?"

"Yes."

"And you're still not telling me what that is?"

"No."

"Okay then."


	19. Chapter 19

I paced outside the house until I noticed the ground below me. It was worn and all the grass was gone. After that I ran into the woods. I was starting to get thirsty and now was a good a time as any to hunt. Edward was, of course, gone again. This was the forth day in a row that he had disappeared. I had no idea where he was going each day nor did I have any idea why.

Up ahead I could hear several heartbeats. Birds, squirrels, and deer. That was what I was looking for. I zeroed in on the scent. There were 5 deer all together. I took a smaller one instead of the buck, no point in ending that bloodline. The thought made me laugh. It was easy work to bring down the doe. Once I finished with her I stood up and looked around. I still wasn't as good as Edward. The front of my blouse was covered in blood. Great. I was going to have to sneak in through the back of the house so that the neighbors didn't see. Easy enough for a vampire.

It was around 3pm and Charlie wasn't due home for 2 more hours. That was too much free time. I washed the blood off and threw the blouse in the wash. Then I sorted my clothes. Finally I got bored enough so I left. I drove my too slow truck down the long barren road. The hidden turn was easy to find now. Esme was outside when I got there. She was watering flowers. That really seemed kind of pointless. It rained all the time anyway. She smiled when she saw me.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Bored, beyond bored."

She smiled wider.

"Edward gone again I take it?"

"Yeah, I wish he would tell me what he's doing or finish or something."

"Don't worry, this is very important to him and I'm he will be done soon. Alice and Emmett have been helping him."

"Helping him what!?"

Esme turned back to her flowers.

"So, need any help with anything?"

"Not at the moment. We don't sleep remember, I have plenty of time to clean."

She laughed.

I sighed.

"Well I guess I'll go home and wash my truck."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

I drove home and parked in the drive way. Charlie would be home in an hour. Never mind the truck. I would just start dinner. Chicken sounded good. Well, for Charlie anyway. I was already cooking when I heard the car. It was the Volvo. He couldn't sneak up on me anymore. I knew he was in the house before I ever heard his voice.

"What's for dinner?"

"Ha ha."

He kissed my shoulder.

"How was your day?"

"Boring, as usual. I think I miss being able to sleep."

He laughed.

"I know what you mean."

I finished the salad and set the table. Edward leaned against the counter and watched me.

"Too bad this will never be what we do each night huh?"

"What? Cook?"

"Well yes. When we live together you will never have to cook, we wont have an evening like this."

"Does that bother you?"

"A little. You know how I am. If I could give up being what I am, I would. Its not really the same anymore though. Now that you and I are the same I really have no reason to want that anymore."

I sighed.

"Edward everything will be great. We can be together forever and if you want I will go out and drain a few lions serve it like dinner."

"That's a little morbid don't you think?"

I just laughed.

"Don't think I'm unhappy to spend my eternity like this. As long as your in my life, I don't care what we eat or where we eat it."

He hugged me. Then we both heard Charlie pull in. Right on time as always.

"Well, what is your excuse for not eating tonight?"

"I was meaning to ask you about that. Can I eat? Will it like make me sick or something?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"It might depend on the person. Rosalie had dinner with a friend and she ate a steak and baked potato. I'm sure it wont hurt you but it wont taste good at all. The taste alone might make you heave."

"I think I'm going to risk it. Will you be joining me?"

"Bella your father has never seen me eat, not one time. Why would I change that now?"

"Oh well."

"I think I'll go watch some TV."

He left the kitchen just as Charlie walked in.

"Edward."

"Charlie."

Charlie walked through the door and smiled.

"Looks good kid."

"Thanks dad. I started early since I was bored so I had time to set the table."

"Well I don't mind. Its nice."

He sat down across from me.

"Edward not joining us?"

"Nope, he already ate."

"Of course of course."

He took a bite and looked at me.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Uh yeah."

I stabbed a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth. The taste was pretty awful but I acted like it was good. Charlie continued to eat. He didn't notice when I nearly gagged. I fought it off and took another bite. Once dinner was over I ran upstairs to 'freshen up'. I couldn't get the awful taste out of my mouth. Charlie and Edward were talking about baseball. I sat next to Edward on the couch and he casually put his arm around me. They continued to talk until 10. Then Edward stood up and announced that he had to go. I said goodbye. He winked at me before walking out the door. Charlie looked fairy pleased. He hated Edward.

"You know Bells, he might not be so bad after all."

It was the sports talk.

"Really? I thought you hated him."

"Well he made a stupid choice but it looks like he's trying to make it better."

"And…"

"And he knows a lot about baseball."

We both laughed.

"I'm going to bed dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Bella."

I slowly ran up to my room and found Edward lounging across my bed. He was spinning a CD on his finger. I grabbed it and set it down before climbing on top of him. He smiled.

"You're father likes me better now."

"Yeah he told me."

"He wasn't sure that he was okay with this, the whole reason he even gave us his blessing was because of you, he didn't want you to be unhappy."

"He's a sweet guy like that."

He laughed.

"Are you okay with this Bella?"

"Us getting married? Its not terrible, I thought I would have a panic attack but I don't think vampires do that."

"We have our own ways of doing things like that."

"Ah, well then I guess I'm more okay with it than I thought."

"Seems so."

"So has Alice gotten things done yet?"

"She's working on it. Oh and she wants you to call your mother. Esme and Renee should both be part of this."

"Of course they should."

He pulled my face down to his.

"Don't worry."

Before I could answer he kissed me.

"I have a wedding gift for you."

"No."

"I don't care what you say. When he are married I will give it to you and will be happy to have it."

"Don't you threaten me Edward Cullen, I can beat you up."

He laughed.

"You might be stronger but I have more experience."

"I beat Emmett."

"Emmett is a brainless fighter."

"Oh thanks."

I tried to climb off of him but he held me there.

"Bella don't do that, you know I wasn't making fun of you."

"It certainly sounded like it."

"Please forgive me."

His eyes smoldered and his lip pushed out slightly. I couldn't take it. I thought I would be able to resist those eyes once I was a vampire too but it just made things worse.

"Okay, I forgive you."

He smiled and kissed me again.


	20. Chapter 20

Renee had cried and cried while I tried to tell her everything. She kept telling me how happy she was and how happy Phil was. I was on the phone with her for nearly 2 hours. She was coming down early to help plan the wedding and Phil would come down for the actual event. She was arriving in 3 days. I wondered what she would think when she saw me. My mother wasn't one to just let things go without details.

Edward sat silently next to me flipping through a magazine. Esme and Alice were looking at a book of flowers. Everyone was in the spirit, except for me. I wasn't freaking out but I wasn't in the mood to be overjoyed. Rosalie was even helping. She had gone with Jasper to pick up some more furniture. That was the part that had me down. Alice had invited the entire town of Forks. Not to mention relatives that I had forgotten I ever had. Edward had told me earlier that day that some of their closer vampire friends would be attending. Alice had invited Aro and his brothers but they had sent a letter of regret back for not being able to attend. With it had come a very large gift that Alice kept hidden in her room. Every now and then I would have to smile at Alice when she showed me something she thought would be perfect.

The only thing I had really done was pick out the colors. Blue and White. I knew Edward loved blue and white just seemed appropriate. He seemed to be in a never ending good mood. The smile he wore now had never left his face. I loved that. I finally hung up with Renee and watched Every one run around. Carlisle was making calls and putting stamps on letters. He smiled warmly at me and I returned it. Carlisle was great. He was really making things easier for me. Whenever Alice got too overbearing, he would ask her to help him or find some other way to get her attention. I was grateful to him.

Esme was extremely excited about Renee coming down. She wanted to get to know my mother better. I also think the wedding was giving her a mom high. She never had to do anything to accommodate humans and I knew she was loving it. She and Rosalie were doing all the catering, while Emmett and Jasper were getting everything ready for the reception. It was Alice's job to make sure I was ready. I was supposed to be picking brides maids but I wasn't getting vary far. I knew Alice and Rosalie were going to be some but I didn't know who else. I was going to ask Angela and Jessica to do it but I wasn't sure Jessica was really still my friend. I still talked to Angela on the phone from time to time. Alice was going to be my maid of honor and she knew it, I think she was just waiting for me to actually ask her. Emmett was going to be Edwards best man, followed by Jasper and two other vampires I hadn't met yet.

While Edward was chatting on the phone to one of his mystery friends I went to get some air. Not that I really needed it. Down the drive I saw Emmett pulling in with a large black pickup truck. In the back he had several large wooden tables and chairs. I helped him unload everything and take it around to the back. A large tent had been set up to keep rain off all the party supplies. It wasn't set up yet but it was easy to see a large party was coming. There was a bar and 15 long tables, Several tall lights covered by tarps, and a roll out floor for dancing. I sighed and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry little sister."

"Easy for you to say. Your human family didn't go to your weddings."

"Yeah true."He smiled and we walked back into the house.

Alice was running around on the phone. She glanced at us when we walked in and motioned at an open magazine on the counter. In the magazine was a set of brides maids dresses. They were strapless and deep blue. They were perfect. I gave her the thumbs up and she smiled wide. She was so easy to please. Emmett laughed and ran up the stairs faster than a human would be able to keep up with. After he was gone I pulled out the small silver phone Edward had given me. I found Angela's number and hit call. It rang for a minute then she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey its Bella."

"_Oh hi! How are you?"_

"I'm good, I just wanted to ask you something."

"_Okay."_

"I was wondering if you would be one of my brides maids."

"_Oh my god! Wow really? I knew this was coming. Jessica said you guys wouldn't last but I knew it. Everyone could see how much he loves you. This is so sweet. Thank you so much Bella!"_

Well Jessica was out.

"Great! Umm I'll call you when we get together to do all the girl stuff. I know Alice wants to go on some grand shopping spree. She says she's paying for everything so…"

"_Oh sounds fun."_

"I almost forgot! Edward wants Ben to be one his guys or whatever. He plans on calling him but I thought I would tell you anyway."

"_I bet he wont see that coming."_

I could hear her laughing.

"_Well just let me know when you're doing everything and I'll be there."_

"Alright Angela. I'll call you."

"_Okay, bye Bella."_

"Later."

I felt really good after I got off the phone. Jasper walked bye and smiled.

"What?"

"Oh I'm just glad to finally feel that you're happy. You walk around here in this constant mood that's never happy or quite sad. Its hard to deal with."

"Sorry, I'm just so freaked out by all this."

"As much as you might not think so, so is Edward. He smiles a lot but he's extremely worried. He thinks you're unhappy and its making him second guess himself."

"What? Does he really think that?"

"I feel it often."

"Oh no."

Without another word to Jasper, I ran up the stairs to find Edward. I could hear him in his room. He was off the phone but still pacing around. I wondered if he was thinking about what Jasper said. I opened the door slowly, well slow for me anyway. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look better, something happen?"

"I just talked to Angela."

"Ah. She said yes?"

"Of course."

He smiled wider.

"I wanted to talk to you, are you done with your phone calls?"

"Yes, for now."

"Okay…"

For some reason I couldn't say anything.

"This is ridiculous."

"What?"

"I don't think you ever really grasped how frustrating it is to not be able to hear you."

"Oh, ha, sorry."

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

"I think you're lying to me."

He looked shocked.

"About what?"

"You're not happy, but you're acting like you are. What is going on?"

"Bella I am happy, you really have no idea."

"You think I don't know? What are you worrying about?"

"Bella I'm fine."

His face looked so honest.

"Jasper told me you're just putting on a show."

"What?"

"He said you worry all the time."

"What could I possibly be worried about? I have never been happier!"

"Why would he tell me all that if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know."

His eyes went out of focus. I knew he was reading Jaspers mind.

"Well?"

He looked up at me.

"He…there's something not right…his thoughts are scattered."

"Can you give me the gist?"

"Well he is upset that Alice is so involved. He feels like she doesn't want to spend any time with him because…well…."

"What? Because of what?"

"We need to go see Carlisle."

I didn't have time to speak more. He grabbed my hand and darted out of the room. We were at Carlisle's office in less than a second. Edward opened the door without knocking. Carlisle sat behind his desk. He looked genuinely surprised to see us.

"Edward?"

"I think we have a problem with Jasper."

"Did Alice see something?"

"Not that I know of. But he told Bella something and when I read his mind I found some disturbing things."

"What did he say?"

His question was at me.

"He told me that Edward was putting on a show and just acting like he was happy. So I went to ask Edward about it."

Edward finished for me.

"But I'm not unhappy."

"What did you see in his mind?"

"He blames Bella for his own unhappiness. He thinks that Alice cares more for her than him."

"He cant really think that."

"He does. He was trying to turn us against each other. He thought he could make Bella fight with me and then she would leave."

"He doesn't want me here?"

"Not anymore."

Carlisle stared at Edward.

"Well if Alice hasn't seen anything it must mean he hasn't decided to do anything rash."

"Or she is too busy."

Carlisle and I both looked at him.

"Jasper decided to lie to Bella. I think Alice is too busy to see things right now. When I was listening to his thoughts I saw that he plans to take this farther."

I could feel the quiet rage building up in me. Jasper was acting like a jealous kid.

"I think I'll speak with Alice and then Jasper. So long as you don't see him planning anything soon."

"He seems fine for now."

"Alright, well you two stay together and we will get this sorted through."

Edward held my hand as we walked down the stairs. Alice was still running around on the phone. Jasper was not in the house. I could hear him outside with Emmett.

Edward kissed my head.

"Please don't worry Bella, Carlisle will take care of everything."

Alice looked at us for a moment before her eyes unfocused. Then she hung up and ran upstairs. She must have seen Carlisle planning to call for her.

"We need to relax Bella, I don't want to give Jasper any heads up."

I tried to relax. I knew it wasn't going to happen so I tried to make myself like I was before. I thought about the wedding and all the people. If he felt me now, he would only feel my nervousness. That was something he was used to from me now.

While we waited for something to happen a sound interrupted us. Every vampire around the house heard the high pitched scream that echoed from the upper levels of the house. Alice must have finally seen what Jasper had planned. Her scream haunted my thoughts. What did she see that would have effected her like that. Maybe I didn't want to know.


	21. Chapter 21

The rage I felt was almost overwhelming. I couldn't make it go away even with Jasper so close. He was still outside and couldn't feel me but I knew Alice's cry would have him inside in a matter of seconds. I held Bella tighter against my side. I couldn't be sure what he was thinking. His thoughts were only on Alice. The back door opened and he flew by. I searched to see if he had felt my mood.

'_What is going on here? Why did she scream? Were they staring at me? Edward must know what I did. Could…no.'_

Bella looked up at me.

"What's happening?"

"Carlisle told Alice what happened and then she saw Jaspers future."

"Which was what?"

"He hasn't fed in a long time and his mind is not his own. He keeps imagining himself killing all our human guest."

"That's what made Alice scream?"

"No."

I could see the image in my head with horrible clarity. It was the cause of my rage. Jasper was running through the woods, chasing something. His target sent a fresh wave of anger through me. Bella was still waiting.

"She saw him hunting you…and…I wont be fast enough."

Her eyes widened. I knew she understood. I turned from her face to listen to what was going on upstairs. Alice was both furious and sad.

'_How could he…I…how did I not see this…'_

Carlisle was trying to comfort her. Jasper was outside the door. The sound of her crying had him stuck. He was wondering if he was the cause of her pain.

'_I never had any real…no.'_

Esme was staring at me from the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

The look on my face must have given more away than I thought.

"Edward please…"

"Esme I cant stay here."

Bella jerked herself from my grasp.

"You're leaving?"

"We are leaving."

She started to back away towards Esme.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you saw him hunting me, then isn't leaving the last thing we want to do?"

Esme stared her in horror.

"Who is hunting you dear?"

I spoke before Bella could.

"Jasper is having some problems with Bella right now. Alice saw him hunt and kill her."

Esme gasped.

"No."

The sound of a crash made us all look up. It was too easy to the soft thump outside. Jasper had jumped from the window upstairs. When he got outside Alice was sitting on the ground sobbing. There were no tears. Carlisle was next to us in an instant followed by Rose and Emmett. They had been listening from the garage. Emmett stepped forward.

"What the hell? Lets follow him!"

No one spoke. I listened though.

Carlisle was the most coherent.

'_This has gotten out of control. We are going to have to catch him before he does something he will regret.'_

Esme.

'_Oh my poor children. Jasper must really be hurt to think such things. I could never blame Bella, why would he?'_

Rosalie.

'_Damn it. I knew something like this would happen! I just knew it! Hope you're happy Edward! Bringing her into this family is tearing it apart. I wont let her drive a wedge between me and Emmett. I wont! You hear me? I know you do!'_

She was glaring at me. I couldn't stop the growl.

Emmett looked my way.

'_She's thinking something bad isn't she. Just ignore her Edward. You know we stand behind you, even if she thinks differently. Jasper will come around. We gotta go get him.'_

Above all, I wished I could shut out Alice, her thoughts were giving me a head ache. She was seeing so many different versions of the future that I could barely keep up.

In one, Jasper would never come back. In another he was killing Bella and as many humans as he could. Most involved blood and fire. I wouldn't let those happened. Bella looked just as anxious to find Jasper as the rest. Her thoughts were still silent to me.

"Edward."

I looked over.

Alice was still sitting.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I did think. He thinks that Bella has taken me from him, he doesn't understand. Bella don't be mad at me. I love him, I would never pick anyone over him. Not even you. Please…I didn't mean…I should have….all your plans…"

She continued to ramble. We all watched as Bella crouched next to her and put her arms around Alice's small form.

"Don't you dare blame your self Alice, this isn't on you. Its not on me either. This was bound to happen. I haven't been around long but I have seen how he can be. Things will be fine. We will find him and then things will back to normal."

I could hear the honesty in her words. Again I was stunned by her perfection. Bella was one of a kind.

"Alright lets get going then."

Carlisle took Emmett and Rosalie with him and followed after Jasper. I wanted to go but the vision of Bella stopped me. I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be away from her. Esme tried to convince Alice to come inside with her but there was no response.

'_Why didn't I see it. Bella, she is so kind. Edwards lucky. I hope Jasper comes home. I don't think I could bare to loose him.'_

I tuned her out and tried to lead Bella in. I pulled but she didn't budge.

"Bella?"

"I want to go to Charlie."

"But.."

"Please Edward. I need to make sure he stays safe."

I couldn't tell her no.

We went to the garage. The Volvo was closest. Bella was anxious. I knew she was worried that her father was in danger but Alice hadn't seen Jasper go near the house. There really wasn't any reason for him to go there. Bella was staying with us now to plan the wedding. Charlie was only okay with it because Carlisle had sworn that nothing would happen between Bella and myself. Little did Charlie know that a lot had already taken place. The thought would have made me smile if it weren't for the situation. Bella grabbed my hand. I felt better. Not much better but it was enough.

"Everything is going to work out."

I smiled at her. She was trying to comfort me. Alice had foreseen her death and she was worried about how I felt. Amazing. I stopped the car down the road from Charlie's house. It was quiet. We could both hear the TV. Sports as usual. There was no other sound besides that of his breathing and heart. Bella relaxed. We stayed there for a while. I couldn't hear any thoughts that were out of the ordinary. Bella was sitting with her eyes closed. With so much going on I should have been able to think about something other than the way her clothes clung to her body. Of course I couldn't. Who was I kidding? When I looked up she was smiling at me.

"Having fun?"

"Yes actually."

The sun broke through the clouds for one last chance to shine before it set. It hit Bella's face and sent rainbows flying in all directions. I was momentarily stunned but I snapped out of it quickly. I leaned forward and threw my coat over her head. At first she looked annoyed but then she understood. She pulled it off of her head and pinned it against the window. It cast her face into a much darker shadow. I was reminded of how she had looked in the sun while she was still human. I missed it but not as much as I thought I would. Vampire Bella in the shadows was something to look at. She looked away from me. Beautiful. Then my phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"_We got him. He didn't fight at all. I think he knows the mistake he has made."_

"Are you bringing him home?"

"_Yes, don't worry about Bella. Its perfectly safe to bring her home."_

"I know it is. We'll be there in a second."

I pulled away from the curb and headed back home. It was bound to be an interesting night. Bella gently squeezed my hand. We would face it together as always.


	22. Chapter 22

The drive home was slow. Even while I pushed the Volvo towards 100mph. Bella kept glancing out the window. I knew she was nervous. Alice had seen her death. Even if it wasn't going to happen anymore. Knowing that you were going to die tends to change ones outlook on life. I brushed the hair from her face. Her smile was warm but it didn't reach her eyes. Her crimson eyes stared into my golden ones. I reassured her without words that everything would be fine. The house was only yards away now so I checked the minds of my family. The loudest voice was Alice who seemed to be screaming at me.

'_Edward turn around! Jasper is having trouble. Take Bella away.'_

While I was listening in horror the car door shut. I could see Bella running towards the house. Panic gripped me as I jumped out of the car and started after her. She was a good 10ft from the house when the front door burst open. I watched as Bella crouched then launched herself into the air. She and Jasper collided feet from me. He swung Bella into the ground and came at her again with his teeth bared. I caught him midair and we both fell. In his mind I saw each move he would make so I was always a step ahead. Jasper couldn't get a hold on me. We both growled when Emmett came running from the house. He grabbed Jasper around the middle, pinning his arms to his sides. Jasper was thrashing around, trying to get free. His eyes darted from me to Bella and back. Alice was standing in the door way. Her eyes were glazed. I went into her mind to see the vision.

_Jasper was running away. Alice was following close behind him. They were alone. The rest of the family was back home. There was no definite time that they would return. All they knew what that they had to leave. Jasper couldn't stop his anger and he never wanted to hurt anyone. _

They were leaving. Alice and Jasper were leaving.

"Alice," was all I could say.

She smiled.

"I don't know when we will come back."

Esme started to cry.

"Please Alice, don't go, we can work this out."

Alice shook her head.

"I'm sorry Esme, we have to go. Things will work out."

Bella ran up to hug her.

"I'm not getting married without my maid of honor."

Alice hugged her tighter.

"Oh Bella I knew it. Don't worry about me. Please get married. Do it for Edward. Don't make him wait. This is what he has always wanted."

"I cant do this without you Alice. You're the one making this perfect for me."

The two held onto each other. Jasper had stopped fighting Emmett but his grip didn't loosen.

"Bella…"

"Alice…"

Alice pushed Bella away and went to stand with Jasper. I ran over to Bella. We all stared at each other from various points in the yard. No one said anything as Emmett let go of Jasper. Alice looked back at us once before she and Jasper ran into the woods. The only sound was Esmes sobs. Emmett sighed and went back into the house. He passed us. Bella stood next to me but she was not aware. Her arms hung loose at her sides. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. She seemed so distant. Then she ran.

Bella turned without and word and darted into the woods opposite the side that our family had gone. I followed her. I had no idea what she was doing but I gave her the space I thought she needed. After a while I knew we were out of state. I had no idea where we were but it was hundreds of miles from Forks. Bella never slowed. Her pace was constant and her breathing perfect. Finally she glanced back at me. Our eyes met and I saw the pain. She was blaming herself.

"Bella stop."

"I cant, I did this. I'm the one tearing your family apart."

"Bella you haven't done anything. Jasper is a very different person from the rest of us. Please stop and talk to me."

She stopped dead and I flew past her. When I turned back she was just standing there.

"Edward I…"

"Don't. You didn't do anything. I don't care what you say. No one is blaming you."

"I'm not having the wedding."

"I know. I wasn't planning on it either."

We stared at each other.

"Come home with me. At least long enough to make sure everyone knows that we canceled the wedding. Then we can run as long as you want to run."

She looked at the sky.

"Okay, but I don't want to stay. I do want to run."

I nodded and took her hand. We started running but not as we had before. There was no urgency.

Esme was sitting on the porch when we walked up. Her eyes were dull but she smiled. We walked past her and into the house. Rosalie was flipping through channels on the flat screen. She wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts weren't as I expected either.

'_I hope she comes home soon. I don't like it when we aren't all together.'_

She saw me looking at her.

'_No I don't blame Bella.'_

I smiled at her.

Rosalie had never liked Bella but she knew when not to jump on someone. She was always fair when it came to blame. I didn't often share these internal conversations with her. We had never gotten along enough for that. Bella walked away from me and sat at the dinning room table. I followed her over and stood behind her. I searched for Carlisle. He was in his study.

'_I wonder what will happen now. I know Alice always chooses what will help. How will Bella and Edward handle this. Bella seemed to have a lot of trouble with their departure. Even with the threat of death from Jasper, she still hated to see them go. He really did find a good one. I knew he would though…'_

I tuned out his thoughts and looked down at Bella. She was staring out the back. Where were her thoughts? I leaned down and looked into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering where they went."

"Ah. You know how Alice is. It will be somewhere where she shop."

I was rewarded with a small smile.

"We need to start calling people tomorrow."

"I know love."

"I think I'll call my mom first thing. It's going to break her heart."

"I bet she will be fine Bella. We both know she just wants what you want. If you want to wait to get married then she wont care."

She smiled again.

"You're right."

"I know."

We stared at each for hours like that. There was no need to move. Emmett came in and he and Rosalie left before the sun came up. At 8am Bella pulled away from me to go call her mother. I sighed. I would have to call my few guests and tell them the news. I could be honest with them for our reasons. Carlisle had already called Tanya and her sisters. I walked outside and sat next to Esme who had never moved.

"What a long night."

I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't worry. You know as well as I do that things will go back to normal."

"That doesn't make it any harder to watch your children leave."

"I guess I wouldn't know much about that."

"I wish you could have. There is nothing like being a parent. Even if its only being a 'foster'."

"You are no foster mother. As far as any of us are concerned, you are our mother."

She smiled wide.

"Thank you Edward. I wish things would have went differently but I guess we are just going to have to deal with what we have."

"We always do."


	23. Chapter 23

Edward had left an hour ago to hunt with Esme. I had to convince him to leave me. He was even more protective of me since all the things with Jasper. I wondered if his family blamed me. He claimed that they didn't but I knew better. I was ripping the family apart. I was the only one in the dinning room. I could hear them in various other rooms. I was currently waiting for my mother to call back. I had left her a message but it had been 2 hours. I could wait perfectly for ever but there were other things I had attend to. I had to call Charlie at some point. He knew I was no longer getting married but he demanded to know what was wrong. I guess I sounded sad even through my perfect voice, as Edward had put it.

Carlisle came down and sat with me at the table. I tried to smile at him but I think it came out all wrong. His returning smile was warm. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke. He cleared his throat and I looked up. He was staring at me.

"How are you Bella?"

He sounded like the doctor he was.

"I'm fine. Why?""I was just worried about you. When you took off into the woods 3 days ago I thought something might be really wrong. You have no idea how relieved I was when you returned home."

I smiled at the thought of home.

"I just needed space. I feel terrible about all this. It's my fault that they left."

"Don't blame yourself. Jasper has some minor emotional problems due to his past. Alice is his world and he is easily jealous."

"The wedding was a bad idea. I should have told Edward no."

"Don't say that. You have no idea how happy you made him. All he has wanted since he met you was to marry you. I talked with him in great detail about it. He was incredibly nervous that you would say no."

"Nervous? He never seemed nervous."

"He wouldn't around you. He didn't want you to have any idea of what he was planning. While he was here he was a nervous wreck."

I thought about that for a while. Edward freaking out over something like that seemed silly to me.

"Wow"

That was all I could think to say.

"I want you to know that no matter what you think. You are a member of this family."

I looked over at him. His face was so genuine. He really did consider me family.

"Thank you Carlisle."

His answer was a nod. Then he stood up.

"I have to get to the hospital."

I watched him leave.

A while later I sat on the phone with Charlie. He was worried about me. I tried to make it simple. Something he could understand.

"Dad I'm just not ready. It all kind of sank in and I freaked out."

"_How is Edward taking that?"_

"He is just fine. He understood. I think we're just going to cancel. I don't think I'm ready to try and do this again."

"_Well do what ever you think is best for you baby. You don't have to get married right now."_

"I know. I'm so glad Edward understood. I was afraid he wouldn't take it very well but I think he was as nervous as me."

"_Have you told your mother all of this?"_

"No I left her a message to call me back but she hasn't yet."

"_Oh. So are you staying there or coming…back home."_

The way he said home made me sad. I did miss him.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing. We were talking about taking a trip around the country. Just me and Edward."

"_Around the country? That's a long trip kid. Oh I almost forgot. Jacob stopped by the other day."_

If my heart hadn't been stopped already I think it would have skipped a beat.

"_He said he wanted to see you. When I told him where you were he got real depressed looking and left."_

"Oh, well we kind of fought a while back and I haven't talked to him since then."

"_Maybe you should think about calling him Bells. He looked bad."_

"I might do that. I do feel bad."

"_Yeah. Well call me sometime soon okay?"_

"You know I will dad."

"_Love you Bells."_

"Love you too dad."

I hung up and fell back onto the huge bed. What did he think he was doing showing up at my house.

"Love?"I looked up. Edward was standing in the doorway. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. He had some interesting news for me."

"And that would be?"

He climbed on top of me on the bed.

"Jacob stopped by. He wanted to see me."

Edward stared at me.

"And?"

"I think I should call him."

"Bella you cant see him."

"I can so. I can do whatever I want."

"No I mean you go to La Push."

I knew that. I had no intention of going there.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

He frowned.

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't."

He stared down at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. If you want to meet with the dog then I don't care but I would like to come with you if you don't mind."

That was probably as good as it was going to get. He said he would let me go but I knew he didn't want me to go without him..

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I guess we're going to have to watch the whether channel to find out when we can go into town."

Ouch.

"Yeah I guess so."

There was a moment of pain between us.

"So call him tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

I reached up and pulled his face to mine.

The rest of the night there was no thought of our lost family, werewolves, or anything else. It was just us.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long. My mom wanted the computer. I will soon be getting my own laptop and then I will be able to write as much as I want whenever I want. So don't worry friends, there will be daily posting, perhaps multiple times a day. Thanks for reading and staying so loyal and coming back each time to read.**

The next morning it was overcast as usual. I still checked the weather channel just in case we were expecting random sun at any point. When I was satisfied that we wouldn't be sparkling that day I called Jacob. It rang so many times I didn't think anyone was going to answer. Then I heard his voice. Jacob sounded tired. He must have been sleeping.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jake its Bella."

"_Oh…I didn't think you would call me."_

"My dad said you had been calling for me. Why wouldn't I call you back?"

"_I figured your new family would have a problem with it. I'm supposed to be the enemy right?"_

"Shut up Jake. You're the one who kicked me off your land. I would never consider you my enemy."

"_I never said you thought I was your enemy Bells. I just kind of assumed that the bloodsuckers wouldn't let you talk to me."_

"Hey, I'm one of those now."_"Oh yeah right…sorry I guess."_

"What did you want to talk to me about."

"_Can we meet somewhere? Just you and me?"_

"Yeah but I'm bringing Edward."

"_Yeah I thought so, Sam wanted me to bring someone too, for safety."_

"We can have a party!"

He didn't laugh. 

"_How about that diner your dad likes so much. At like noon."_

"Sure Jake, I'll be there."

"_Okay. I miss you Bells."_

"I miss you too Jake."

Edward stiffened at my side.

I hung up and hugged Edward. I knew he wasn't happy about all this but he was be nice for me. How odd my life had become. My vampire self along with my vampire fiancé were going to meet with my best friend/werewolf and his werewolf buddy. It was almost enough to laugh. Almost. The rest of the morning was too short. Edward sat very still while I got dressed. I picked a pair of jeans and sweater. I wanted to look like the Bella Jacob remembered. I wasn't doing so good. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail. I still looked too perfect. I sighed again and Edward stood up. He just walked out the door without saying a word to me. I followed him down the stairs and out the front door. We were racing into town before I knew it.

When we walked into the diner everyone looked stunned. I guessed it was because the Cullens never went out to eat. Well not where the locals could see them anyway. We sat in a corner booth and waited. It was almost 12:30 when Jacob and a guy I didn't recognize walked in. They spotted us and sat in the opposite side of the booth. They looked really uncomfortable. Edward did too. I was fine, just a little anxious by the way my companions were sitting. I smiled at Jacob but his returning smile wasn't happy at all. I knew he wanted it to be just us. Our families wouldn't allow it. There were several minutes of silence while we all stared at each other. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I heard the nearly silent growl. I knew the humans wouldn't hear but Jacob and the mystery kid did. I saw Jake stare at out close bodies and he shuttered. 

"Look I came to talk to Bella about all this treaty stuff."

Edward spoke before I could.

"She already knows about it."

"She didn't when she came to La Push."

"Well she does now."

I put myself between their angry faces.

"Come on guys. Edward he didn't know that I knew."

Edward looked away.

"Bells, I need to know some stuff."

"Sure, ask away."

"Well you did know what you were getting into right? I mean, this whole turning thing was completely your idea."

"Of course it was my idea. And I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

"What about Charlie, I thought you were supposed to be all blood thirsty and stuff."

"I'm not like that. I don't know why."

Edward finally spoke.

"She is unbelievable. We have never seen anyone able to resist humans the way she does. She was living with Charlie until very recently. There was never a problem."

Jacob actually looked impressed.

"I'm only asking about all this cause of Sam. He figures that as long as it was your choice and your not a risk, the treaty isn't broken."

Edward smiled slightly.

"Please tell Sam thank you for that…and for finding Bella."

I was confused for a minute. Then I remember. Sam was the one that found me in the woods when Edward left. I leaned into Edwards arms more. 

"I will."

They both stood up at the same time. Edward stood as well, taking me with him. Was that it? We were done now?

"That's all you wanted Jake?"

He looked at me for a moment. I thought for a moment that I saw longing in his eyes. Then it was gone.

"Yeah."

Then he left. Edward hugged me and started towards the door. I let him pull me along with him. I really didn't know what was going on. I let my mind wonder as we drove home. When Edward parked I got out and went into the house. I was going to wait for Renee to call. Edward sat with me. His eyes were distant and dark. It wasn't the dark from hunger, it was something else. I knew that look well now. He always had it when he was jealous or angry. It must have been because of Jacob. I wished he would get over that. I had to know that I didn't want to be with Jake. As if he could hear my thoughts he answered my unasked question.

"Bella I know you don't love him, please don't be angry at me for being how I am. I have waited my whole life for you and to even imagin you thinking of him in any affectionate way bothers me. I cant help it."

I touched his face.

"Edward I understand. I cant say that I don't want you to get over it but I understand. I don't think we have to worry about it anymore. Jake doesn't see me like that now, I'm just a bloodsucker to him."

"That's not true. You couldn't see his mind."

Great.

"Well even if he still feels that way, it doesn't matter anymore."

He didn't answer.

"After my mother calls, I want to leave. Just you and me."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No, I just want to run."

"If that's what you want love. I will go anywhere you do."

I hugged him close.


	25. Chapter 25

Renee's words still echoed in my mind. At first she wanted to know why I was canceling the wedding. Of course she thought there were problems between Edward and I but I cleared it up. I told her there were problems in Edwards family that sort of ruined the mood. I didn't want to have the wedding without my maid of honor. She understood. Then she wanted to know what I was going to do now. That was the hard part. I couldn't really tell her I was running off into the wilderness. So I told her that I was going to travel with Edward. We didn't know where we were going but it was just like a vacation. She had my number if she needed me. Hopefully she wouldn't.

Edward ran close by my side. He hadn't said a word since we left. He said his goodbyes to his family and followed me. I didn't say anything to anyone other than my parents. Charlie just sighed. He didn't say much more after that.

"_Well kid, if that's what you want to do. Just keep in touch okay?"_

I tried to put his face out of my mind. He looked sad. Of course he did. His daughter was running off to who knows where with her fiancé. He had no idea how literal that was. I jumped a stream and looked over at Edward. He didn't look unhappy but there was no smile on his face. I wondered if he was mad at me for dragging him away from the rest of his family. I knew Esme wanted us all together but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of all the depressed looks, the werewolf that used to be my best friend, and more than anything, the life that I would have had. I wondered how Edward felt now.

"Bella stop."

I slowed and stopped.

"Why don't we talk about this."

"About what?"

"About why we are running. You haven't said a word."

"Neither have you."

"Fair enough."

He took my hand.

"I was just trying to give you time. I think its been long enough. We left a month ago Bella. Say something to me."

Had it really been that long? I guess so. We stopped and hunted every now and then but we never exchanged a word. Only an occasional touch or glance.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just cant think of anything to say. I have so much on my mind."

"I wouldn't know about that."

"I know."

I smiled and he returned it.

"Bella its not your fault they left. I may not be able to read your mind but I know that you think that."

"I just couldn't stand it anymore. I could care less anymore if it was my fault. I'm just tired of everyone looking like they do. Its so depressing. It just makes me feel like there is no reason to even go on. I mean come on! We will see them again. I'll hunt Alice down myself and make her come back."

He looked up at the sky.

"I know what you mean. You could only see their faces. Try having to hear their thoughts all the time. Its just awful."

"I never thought of you having to hear them."

"I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't. Esme was the worse. She would have these depressed thoughts, then realize that she was making it harder on me so she would apologize continuously. I got to where I couldn't be in the same room as her."

We stared at each other.

Then we ran.

I looked through each item on the rack. There really wasn't anything that was my style. Edward had already picked out several things for himself. He was waiting patiently behind me, a wide smile on his face. I walked over to the next rack. After taking a few pairs of jeans I headed for the shirts. Again Edward followed behind me, silently. I couldn't help buy sigh. There was nothing I wanted. I grabbed a few shirts and turned.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Finally."

I punched his arm lightly and we walked to the counter. Edward paid with his credit card and we were on our way. We passed a chicken place and I couldn't ignore the memory of when I had eaten last. I made it a while before my body started to freak out. Edward had laughed when I told him my stomach hurt. Apparently if vampires ate human food they had to throw it back up as soon as possible. That wasn't a pleasant thing. The food was just as it had been when I chewed it. No stomach acid, no digestion. Edward thought it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. Good for him.

We were staying at a very nice hotel. I didn't ask how much it was to stay each night and Edward didn't bring it up. I had a lot of trouble with spending large amounts of money and he knew it. I was lounging on the couch as he talked with Carlisle. He tried to keep them updated on where we were. I didn't really care. What did it matter where we were? Edward paced the room several times. I watched. Every now and then he would look over at me. Then he would go on with his conversation. I finally got tired of it and went into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on as high as I could. I let the bath fill up then started taking my clothes off. I could no longer hear Edward on the phone. I could easily hear his breathing. It sounded like he was sitting on the couch were I had been. I stepped in and let the water over take me. It was pleasant. I tried to forget all the things that were going on. Then I heard the door open.

"Alice is terribly upset with us."

I lifted my head out of the water and stared at him. His eyes moved over my body before he spoke again.

"She saw that we were running off and she called Carlisle. I guess she is very unhappy that we left so she wants us to come home."

"Yeah that's not hypocritical."

He smiled faintly.

"Yes well, it is Alice. She and Jasper have traveled far north past the Denali clan's territory and they don't intend to come home soon."

"So what now?"

"Well love, I was thinking we should wrap this adventure up soon. Our family is planning on leaving soon since Carlisle cant really pass for being in his late 30s. I thought we could go with them and play the school part again."

I groaned.

He laughed.

"It will be fun Bella. We can be high school sweethearts all over again."

"Oh fun."

"Please Bella, I think you will enjoy high school again. Its so much easier when you remember everything without fail."

"When would this whole move go down?"

"I would say, we should get to them within 2 or 3 weeks."

I dunked my head under the water again. I could still hear him sigh. Then he was there with me. His bare skin touched mine and it was wonderful. He pulled me up and kissed me.

"Edward you knocked half the water out."

He kissed my neck.

"Does that really matter?"

"No I guess not." He lifted up slightly and moved my legs out from under him. They were now spread to either side. It was obvious where he intended to take this and I jumped at it. We hadn't done more than kiss since I took off into those woods. I eagerly pulled him closer. I quickly realized that the bathtub wasn't the best place for this. Every move we made sent waves of water spilling onto the floor. Edward had the same thought. He grabbed me and stood up. We didn't make it past the sink. He sat me up on the counter. We were going to end up paying for this bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

The mood had significantly changed. Instead of running silently we were leaping and chasing each other. We were racing. I was just barely faster than Edward. I could tell he was right behind me. I laughed and ran faster. Edward sped up and caught my arm. We fell and rolled several feet together. The trip home was great. I was still dreading getting back though. Edward had asked his family to only call in an emergency. We wanted this time to be for just us. Not one word had been mentioned of anyone else. I loved it. 

"Bella you aren't being fair.""I think this is pretty fair."I continued to speed ahead of him again.

"You still have your newborn speed, give me a chance."

"Sure."

I slowed down slightly, just enough for him to get close, then I took off again. He growled.

I was sure we were getting close when a scent crossed me. Edward was farther down wind so it hit him a second later. We both looked at each other and sped up. It was an unfamiliar scent but it was a vampire. Then 2 more scents rose as we ran. 1 of them was Jasper. I stopped along side Edward. There was no trace of Alice but Jasper had been through fairly recently. I couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean no one was around. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me. We started running again. How far from the house were we? Then I heard it. 

They were running on either side of us. I looked over and saw a woman. She smiled at me and kept running. On Edwards other side was a male vampire I didn't know. He had long brown hair and dark red eyes. Edward slowed and we stopped with the other vampires in a small clearing. The female walked around us while the male stood silently off to the side. The woman seemed familiar to me but I was sure I had never seen her. She grinned and turned to Edward.

"Its been a while. I remember seeing you with Jasper some time ago."

"It has been a while, what brings you up from Texas?"

"I received a call from my dear old friend. He invited me up to visit."

"That doesn't sound like Jasper. No offense but I really doesn't like you that much."

"He likes me enough to ask me for a favor."

"And that would be?"

Neither of us had time to react. The male shot out from behind me and hit me hard in the back. I collapsed forward out of Edwards grip. I flipped quickly to see him coming at me again. I jumped and he met me in the air. The favor was obvious now. Get rid of me. Edward was fighting against Maria. I knew it was her. I knocked the man away from me. I was barely able to do it. When he grabbed me I knew why I didn't effect him like I did others. He was a newborn too. He squeezed me in a tight bear hug. I felt like he was crushing all my bones. I took a deep breath and broke free. I punched him and heard a loud crack. I still had my strength and I knew I had to be faster than him. I glanced at Edward then took off into the woods. The man was behind me. I was faster but not by much. I looked ahead of me for a solid tree. When I found one I ran straight up and flipped around behind him. He spun but I had already landed. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. Then I placed my foot on his head and wrenched his left arm off. It sickened me but I knew he wouldn't pause if it were me there. He screamed into the ground before breaking free and jumping up. I tossed his arm down and tackled him. I used my razor sharp nails and dug his eyes out. I couldn't believe I was doing all this. I had never fought anyone and here I was mutilating this vampire. He reached up with his right hand and grabbed my throat. He started to squeeze. I wasn't worried about him strangling me but I didn't want to literally loose my head. I pried at his fingers with of my hands. His grip was solid. Every second I felt him squeeze tighter. I felt like my head would pop right off my shoulders. Without warning a black heel come down on his face. I could easily hear the skull being crushed. I jumped back and stared at my savior. Alice was staring at me with wide eyes. Then we both turned and ran back to the clearing.

Edward was already burning the pieces of Maria. The small was strange. Alice hugged her brother and stood with us while we watched the fire. The silence didn't last long though. The snap of branches made us all turn. Jasper entered the clearing carrying the pieces of the unnamed male vampire. He threw them onto the fire. It sent a fresh wave of the odd scent into the air. Edward growled. I knew he was reading Jasper's mind.

"I don't understand."Jasper stared at the fire then sighed.

"We passed through Texas. When Maria found us I told her all about why I wasn't home. I never told her to come here."

Alice spoke next.

"She thought that killing Bella would make Jasper want to return to her."

We were all silent.

"Edward you can see into my mind, you know that I did not purposely set Maria on you. I had no idea until Alice saw her coming here."

Alice smiled at me. I returned it. Even if she was going to leave again, I was happy to see her.

"Edward we are coming home. I know I over reacted to everything."

He turned to me.

"Bella I apologize. For everything. I cant believe the way I have acted towards you. Alice and I have decided to come home but I wont set foot there if it would make things hard for you. I understand if being around me bothers you."

I glanced at Edward. He still didn't look happy. Was Jasper telling the truth. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Jasper I never blamed you. And I don't feel bothered by you. Please come home, both of you."

Jasper smiled and Alice bounced across the clearing to hug me.

Edward and Jasper continued to stare at each other from across the fire. Edward had not forgiven him. That was obvious. 

We all returned home together. Esme was standing out in the yard waiting. When she saw us all she smiled and ran to hug us. We were all pulled into a group hug. Emmett appeared and grabbed Alice and I up into his arms. It was so happy. I didn't even think about the vampire Alice and I had killed. Emmett squeezed us to him.

"My little sisters are finally back. Its about time."Rosalie stood behind all the activity.

"Does this mean the wedding is back on?"Alice and I smiled and nodded together.


	27. Next

**Okay Folks I have some bad news!**

**My laptop has decided that it no longer wants to charge. I bought a new charger and everything but it seems that the problems is within the laptop itself. That means that I am unable to post anything for you guys until I get it fixed. All my writing is on that stupid thing so I'm kind of stuck right now. **

**Its killing me not being able to write. Everything I get on here to read something I get sad cause I know that you guys are waiting to read the next chapter of these stories. I'm working on getting it fixed so hold tight! Thanks so much for reading! I'll get this all sorted out as soon as I can!**

**-Nicolia-**

**P.s.**

**I might be starting another story on my moms computer just to let the creative juices flow. I have to write or all my brilliantness will go away! I just wanted to know if you guys think I should post this little story I might right? It can be like a filler until I get the laptop up and running. Please let me know if you want to read it! Thanks!**


End file.
